Lioness Pride
by allycat23
Summary: After their return to their beloved home, the remaining sisters set off on yet another quest leaving the Pevensies to start their reign on their own. After many trials and errors they are all reunited to begin their own legacy forever known as the Golden Age. The following years are filled with hardships but will this family be able to overcome matters of love, hate and war? OC x 5
1. Summer 1001

Summer 1001

Eden's POV

I awoke to darkness. I didn't know where I was or who had me. I was blindfolded, but I could tell it was day as the noises on the street sounded like we were travelling through a market. I was concentrating on the words and sounds of a language I couldn't quite understand. I could tell we were in some sort of village due to the dialect of Narnian.

The cart I was in hit a rock and the cart jostled roughly. I hit the wall of the cart hard. I moaned in pain. As my wounds were just starting to heal, they re-opened with the impact against the splintered wood. I could smell the blood as it trickled down my face and onto my lips. I spat it out furiously only to wince in the pain it caused my lip. No doubt they'd been cut in battle.

It was an odd feeling I was experiencing. I'd never felt this dizzy or weak. Our immortality powers had always kicked in by now, saving us the aftermath of an injury unless it was deep. I could feel my eyelids droop, I was becoming drowsy. Probably due to the blood loss I'd endured over the last few days. It didn't make sense. We were immortal. I started to piece everything together. My body's reactions to the previous events, the previous events in full and my immortality. Then it hit me.

We were only made immortal so we could help the Kings and Queens. Now that we'd succeeded or so I hoped, our job was done. There was no use for them. We'd lost our immortality. I was dying, albeit slowly. But after 100 years, time must've been catching up with me. The cart stopped abruptly, waking me from my reverie.

I was pulled roughly out of the cart and dragged by my hair. I groaned at the sheer force that was being used against me. I was lead up a plank and I could hear the sounds of waves crashing against something big. I was shoved down to my knees hard and then had my blindfold removed. I opened my eyes, only to wince at the sunlight that bore down on my eyes.

"Pleasant ride princess?" asked a minotaur. Once my eyes finally adjusted I looked around at my surroundings. I was on a boat, with the surviving soldiers on the Witches side.

"You should give up you know," I told the minotaur. He was obviously their leader as many of the surrounding soldiers cowered at his sight.

"And why's that?" he asked, his voice making my head pound.

"My sisters will come for me. They'll come with forces stronger than you could ever imagine and then you'll wish you gave up."

"No doubt that your sisters will come for you. I have taken that into account. That's why we're leaving Narnia and it's surrounding countries."

"Where are we going?" I spat.

"The Lone Islands. I doubt they'll ever guess that's your location," he said as he smirked.

"My father will tell them," I yelled at him. A dwarf suddenly hit me over the head as if to put me back in my place.

"Respect the captain," he drawled. The captain nodded towards the dwarf and then looked around at the soldiers on deck.

"Mountain cavalry, you'll return to the borders and intercept any little threats that will jeopordise our plans. The rest of you will come with me to resurrect the Lone Islands where we will build a rebellion."

"You'll never get away with it. Someone will stop you," I said so darkly it shook my very core.

"That may be so, Princess. But the Mountain cavalry have every right to harm your sisters and bring them to me. They will soon be as threatening as you," he chuckled darkly. I bowed my head in sadness. I knew they'd come for me, but I didn't want them to end up like me if they did.

The Captain looked up and yelled, "We set sail in five minutes, get about your duties men. We have a Queen to avenge."

I was then dragged to a half flooded dungeon and left there with only a cup of water and a soggy bread roll for the week journey. If I didn't die before we reached the Lone Islands, I was going to rebel against the soldiers and make them suffer.

Ella's POV

At this point, we'd been travelling for a little over a month. The sun was beating down on us day by day and the little country and people we have passed through had seen no sign of Eden and only wanted to thank and congratulate us. It was when we neared the Northern Border I really began to doubt if we'd find Eden within the year.

Whilst in the North, we explored the marshes and the Owlwood Forrest. There was no sign of the Witches supporters anywhere. Not even an old, burnt out fire and charcoal to indicate that they were even there. It frustrated the four of us to our very core. But that was two weeks ago and since then we'd been making our way down south. We would've gone further North, into Ettinsmoor borders but a village we passed through warned us of the dangers that lay up there.

"What do you mean dangers?" asked Pessia as the locals gathered around us.

"Giants, my princesses. They've been creating chaos while the witch was reigning. They have claimed to be mistreated by her and took out their anger on the surrounding villages. We're lucky to still be standing," said an older man.

"Anything else? Any other dangers?" I asked.

"No princess, only good news from the Cair," and elderly women said. She held out a scroll of paper, no doubt the daily news every village received. The four of us moved over to her and listened with eagerness.

_After many years of being estranged with it's neighbouring country, Archenland, the four Monarchs that now rule over us have made a successful attempt at a treaty with our once, strongest allies._

_This meeting took place a week ago in the Archenland Palace and many Narnian and Archelanders alike were happy with the renewed bond. _

_Our monarchs were escorted by the Bravai Cavalry as their most trusted companions,_

_whilst the Lioness' or Princess' of Narnia were no where to be seen. _

_Many questions arose from this oddity, but the main thing is Narnia now has a strong and forceful ally to back us in a time of need as we will happily do so for them._

_-Archie Backleaf._

"They did it," exclaimed Ilana.

"No doubt in my mind that they wouldn't," grinned Liora.

With the news of the Pevensie's success, we decided to go down south to Anvard and seek shelter there whilst we explored the southlands. We'd passed the dancing lawn so it was only a matter of time before we reached the gates.

It was dusk by the time we reached the great iron gates. Anvard was located on top of the hills and surrounded by a magnificent oak tree. It was all towers and unlike many castles was moat less.

"Hold," boomed a guard out the front of the gates. Our horses slowed to a stop and we pulled back the scarves we wrapped around our head as protection from the sun.

"Names," demanded the guard.

"We are the Order of the Lioness," I said with as much authority as I could muster. The look on the face of the guard lost it's harshness and turned to one of respect.

"May I enquire about your business at Anvard?" he asked.

"We wish to speak to King Lune about a quest we are on and ask for his hospitality," Pessia finished.

"Very well," finished the guard as he swallowed nervously. "Alert the secretary and bring the General and Lieutenants around to the stables," he yelled up towards the towers. The guard moved as the iron gates opened up. We were met by a stable boy who bought us round to the stables.

"Well this sure trumps he Cair's stables," muttered Liora in awe as she watched the oak stables doors pass her by.

"But I'm sure the inside doesn't," I threw back. We got off our horses and were escorted inside the castle by a man who I guessed was the secretary.

"The King and Queen will meet you shortly Princesses," he paused as he opened a door to the biggest and most decorated sitting room the girls have ever seen, "they have been struggling with the loss of their first born, please keep that in mind if they don't seem responsive or forthcoming."

"We are sorry for your loss," I said.

"Everyone is," the secretary said smiling sadly. Once we where in the room we were served some tea and he left us to be.

"Maybe asking for shelter is not such a good idea Ella," said Ilana.

"They are dealing of the loss of a loved one like we are too, we must support one another in this time. I'm sure our presence will be able to help both the King and Queen," I told my sisters. They nodded and sat quietly to sip their tea.

It was not long after that the King was announced to the room. He walked in wearing a yellow robe adorned with gold embroidery. We all stood at such a regal sight.

"Your Highness," we said altogether as we curtsied.

"Princesses," he said bowing back. "I hope you have been most happy with the services here at Anvard so far."

"Yes, King Lune. Everyone has been most complying."

"That's good," he said taking a seat on the arm chair across from us. "Now what is it you girls are here for?".

"Well King Lune, if it isn't too much, we seek shelter and support. You see, we have lost a sister to the witches supporters. We have taken it upon our selves to find our dearest sister Eden," I told him.

He smiled sadly as the expression of empathy flashed across his face. "I understand that feeling all to well. Of course you can stay here, and any help you need from us, shall be given to you with great pride."

"Lune, darling, are you still in here?" cried out a shrill voice. We looked towards the doors and a dark skinned but pretty women walked through them.

"Princess, may I introduce my wife Vida," he said standing up and bringing her to his side. The four of us on the couch froze.

"Vida?" Ilana whispered.

"We thought you were dead!" Liora exclaimed.

"As I thought you were!" Vida replied.

"What's going on here?" King Lune asked confused?

"Darling, these," she paused as a bright smile broke out across her petite face, "these are my sisters."

_My dearest Peter,_

_It's been a month since I've seen you last and believe me when I say, with every passing day I can't help but miss you more. I know that one day we'll be together again but that knowledge does not begin to disguise the hole in my heart where the Pevensies and especially you have occupied. I apologise for not sending a letter sooner, but under certain circumstances I have not been able too. _

_We traveled to the North first. There was no sign of the rebels, and we tried to get as close to Ettinsmoor as possible, but due to a giant uprising within in the Giant community (pun intended) we were unable too. It seems as though the giants are rebelling to, not at you and your siblings however, more at the Witches treatment of them during her reign. They've been destroying villages and leaving people defenceless. They have seemed to settle down according to some, but I'd have the Northern Patrol keep an eye out for them in the coming months. _

_I must also congratulate you and your siblings on the work you have done with Archenland! A treaty and so soon into your reign? We are all very proud. We are now down south, seeking shelter under the good King Lunes grace. We plan to explore most of the south lands and figured the castle would be the best place to stay while we do so. It offers protection the forrest cannot. I'm glad we came though. As it turns out, Queen Vida is our long lost younger sister. She was too afraid to return home all those years ago, and so here she has stayed and lived and married and given birth. Hopefully someday soon you will meet her as our sister and not a fellow monarch. _

_The changing of the seasons is upon us soon and I wish I could be there to celebrate it in true Narnian style. I'm sure Lucy and Susan will plan a most spectacular party for everyone. I hope you too are resting up and doing your job well. _

_I miss you Peter, I really, truly and honestly do. Our time was cut short, but I promise myself, you and your siblings that we'll be back as soon as we find Eden. _

_Yours forever,_

_Ella._

Peter's POV

Her words were warmly welcomed when I first received the letter. I think I devoured it up. Having even just this bit of her with me after a month or so, made me happy and sad at the same time. I miss her like she misses me and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself until she comes back. Already I've made a truce with Archenland and that's in under a month! Usually they take years to negotiate. My way of getting my mind off the girls was now gone.

I closed my eyes as I turned to face the window of my office. The sun was streaming through the windows and all I could feel was the warmth from the kiss Ella and I shared on the night we left. I sat up abruptly. What had I gotten myself into? I was so wrapped up in her.

"Ugh," I muttered as I stood up.

"Your highness," said Oreius as he opened the door to my office.

"Yes Oreius?" I asked happily. At last someone who could bring me news that would deter me from my love sickness.

"The council is ready for you, everyone is in the board room," he said opening the door wider so I could step out.

"Good, hopefully we can settle this whole patrol idea once and for all," I said to him as we walked out of the study and into the main part of my chambers.

"It could help the girls a great deal," Orieus said as he opened the main door into the hallways. We stepped out and paused for a second.

"That's what I proposed the first time, but they didn't vote in favour of it," I said.

"To be fair, you were in such a state that it wasn't very understandable," Oreius said as he smirked and began a slow trot down the stairs.

"I take offence to that," I shot back.

"Well atleast this time you won't be as heartbroken, as Queen Susan put it," he told me.

"My sisters, whatever am I to do with them?" I asked smirking. We continued like this until we got to the board room. The last month has been a good one whenever I'm with Oreius. He's always pushing me to do my best and we've become a lot closer. As I walked into the room the council stood up and I took my seat next to Susan and Edmund with Lucy on the end.

"Gentlemen," I said bowing my head. They bowed back and settled into their own seats. Once they had finished Oreius brought out the scroll.

"First order of business?" he asked. A dwarf by the name of Emiah stood up.

"Kings and Queens, as you know the dwarves have been working overtime to provide more weapons and shields for the ever growing army. But in order for this to happen we need more men or dwarves to help us out. I request permission to send scouts to the Dwarfish mountains to recruit your majesties," he said.

"How many scouts will you need?" Edmund asked, obviously working out supplies and horses. He'd matured very fast under his new role. I was surprised, shocked and proud of my brother.

"Four, your majesty. It's not very far and by travelling with ponies and our size we'd go mostly unnoticed by any rebels," Emiah pointed out.

"Permission granted as long as all scouts are well trained in combat if they are detected," I said.

"Thank you," said Emiah as he sat down.

"Second?" bellowed Oreius. A fawn named Arash who was from the Anvrad court but residing in Narnia for correspondence stood up.

"Your majesties, it's with great pleasure that I tell you all the Princesses have been spotted inside Anvard and seeking shelter with King Lune and Queen Vida on their ongoing mission. However, I highly recommend sending some sort of thanks on behalf of your majesties as the alliance is still quite new and without such niceties may fall," Arash said.

"Oh yes, how thoughtful," said Susan pausing, "We shall send Narnian flowers the the Queen has admired, as well as sweets and an on-going invite at the Cair for their troops and themselves when needed. Will that do?" she asked.

"Ceratinly your majesty," Arash said smiling.

"Very well then, next order," Susan said. Oreius smiled at my sister as she took over his job. I then stood as it was my turn.

"I apologise gentlemen, for the last time I proposed this idea I was not in the right disposition for such matters," I paused as the council stifled a chuckle. "As I had proposed before, I would find it in the best interest of Narnia and the Lioness' if we set up patrols along the border. Not only will this secure the borders, it will help the lioness' in the quest for their sister and pick up any potential attacks on our country."

"With all due respect sire, with an alliance with Archenland and other nations being to far away to send attacks right away, they're hardly needed," said Lord Prinsloo.

"I understand Lord Prinsloo. However after a letter I received from General Ella, it seems as if the giants residing in the north are ransacking towns and stirring up trouble. She believes they need to be kept under close watch. And may I add, if we had these patrols we could've picked up threats like this and potentially stop them."

"Who would run the patrols?" asked Mieti a fawn.

"The Northern patrol will be under my command, the Southern under Susans, the Western under Edmunds and due to Lucy's age and the location the Eastern will be under her command as well as Mr. Tumnus' until she can make choices without guidance. We will be able to accompany them at times although not all as we are still needed at the Cair. We will then elect a second and they will go out and report to us after each patrol."

"Which cavalry your majesty?" asked Beha a cousin or Oreius.

"No cavalry. We will each pick a select group of trusted soldiers and Oreius will tell the men who are picked."

"All in favour?" asked Oreius. Immediately all hands were raised in agreement.

"Hopefully, we'll keep Narnia safe and bring back the Order," I said triumphantly.

"Here, here," yelled the council.

"Peter, my darling brother!" said Susan as she walked over to me. It was the newly annual Changing of the Seasons party and tonight we were celebrating the last night of Summer on the beach in anticipation for the first hours of the breezy autumn greeted with fireworks. Of course, it was just another excuse for Susan to throw a party, but none the less everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hello my lovely sister," I replied to her. She giggled in excitement and the wine from her cup plopped about and fell over to edge. "I'll take that."

"Peter!" she complained. We'd only been 'adults' in Narnia for a month and Susan had discovered first hand what a hangover was like much to my amusement and disappointment.

"Now what did you come over here for?" I asked her taking a sip of her wine much to his annoyance.

"I want to introduce you to some nobles from Anvard who have arrived yesterday or their way to Galma. They set sail in a few days," she said leading me away from my quiet corner.

"I'm quite fine back there Su," I told her. I really wasn't up for much celebrating without Ella.

"It'd be rude for you not to say hello after the truce Peter," she said sternly.

"Right," I said following her begrudgingly. We arrived at a camp fire where a family of four we seated talking animately to Oreius and Lucy. At our arrival they stood up at once.

"Lord Menelas and Lady Mena, may I introduce you to my brother, High King Peter," Su said. They bowed as I bowed back.

"It's a pleasure," said Lord Menelas as he held out his hand. I took it and shook it in greating.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said smiling at them.

"Allow us to introduce our son and daughter, this is Hector and Persephone," Lord Menelas said.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves," I said to them both. Hector nodded his head and Persephone smiled shyly.

"Why don't we dance?" asked Susan. "I'll go with Hector and Peter can dance with Persephone."

"Don't mind if I do," said Hector smiling as he took Susan's hand and lead her to the area were the people were dancing. I took one look at Persephone's hopeful and beaming face and knew I was tempting fate. It was no surprise Susan wanted to introduce me. The way Persephone looked at me clearly showed interest in a potential suitor and I knew she had no chance, but I could not say no to the girl whilst her family was standing there watching expectantly.

"Shall we?" I asked her extending my hand. She took it smiling and we walked to the dancers and began our own dance.

"Thank you my King, I know it is not easy to dance with another that's isn't your lover," she said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her surprised at what she had to say.

"Forgive me if I over stepped but I've had the pleasure or meeting Queen Vida's sisters and Ella the General. She told the ladies of the court and I many stories of your affection towards one another," she smiled.

"All good things I hope," I said joking.

"All good things except for their hasty departure from such a beautiful home and caring family," she replied.

"So Persephone, how do you know of the hardships of dancing with another?" I asked her genuinely intrigued.

"Please call me Persy," she replied.

"Persy it is," I said and encourage her to go on.

"I too have been separated one to many times from the one I love," she paused, "he's in the navy and is always sailing to and fro looking for the lost Prince."

"I see, well when he returns I'm sure you'll make the most of it," I told her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The ship got lost about a week ago, we're not sure where and they don't want to risk any more men in search of them."

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"No, it's quite alright. Even if the worst has happened, we'll find a way."

"Love always finds a way," I said thinking about Ella. We went silent for a while. I couldn't help but avoid Persy's eye contact as I pictured Ella in my arms as I twirled her around under the stars. Suddenly Persy and I locked eyes and I saw them flash a shade a violet and suddenly, I didn't want to look away anymore.


	2. Autumn 1001

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Here is the next chapter! **

**On to reviews!**

**LovelyAngelYuuki: Thank you, your words mean so much to me! Well Persephone is still a mystery to myself as well. Sometime I do things to my stroy line without thinking and Persy just happens to be one of them! Hopefully, things will calm down by the time Ella and her sisters return to the Cair!**

**HPnarnia1: Your idea was were I was heading anyway and I love it! It opens up so much more options for future story lines! Well SCANDAL and MUTINY had a lot to do in this chapter right? It must be fate! Don't worry, I will never abandon my stories. I will always finished them even though it may take me years! Bye bye little mushroom!**

**Joycelyn. : Yay you're back! :) Persy as I said is a mystery to even me! I have no idea why her eyes keep flashing violet! Peter is a smart boy, hopefully he'll figure something out! Well all shall be revealed about Eden in this chapter to come! Happy reading!**

**Thanks to LovelyAngelYuuki, HPnarnia1, BlackPhoenix00, Xechasate, joycelyn. , Marianne16 and NarnianLady14 for following/favouriting this story! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Happy Reading! xx**

* * *

**Autumn 1001**

**Eden's POV**

I sat in the stinky and over crowded dungeon. I could not see the other captives with me but knew they were there as their heavy breathing filled the room. There was a barred window that offered me little light even though the light hurt my eyes, I still wished there was more.

"You're one of them aren't you?" asked a manly voice from the other side of the dungeon. The light obviously illuminated my face as it was directly in front of me making it easier for my fellow captives to see me.

"One of who?" I replied.

"A daughter of Aslan," a woman replied. It was clear to me now that these were the people of the Lone Islands, being shoved down in the darkness after they fell to the Witches supporters.

"I am, but how did you know all the way out here?" I asked intrigued.

"Legend spreads far and wide dear one," said an authoritative and elderly voice. "When I was a mere boy, my tutors and even my father, when he had the time between his kingly duties used to tell me the stories of you and your sisters. I didn't think I'd be alive to see the day, when I'd meet one."

"King Adil, you must sit still, you'll tear your wound again," said another.

"Your highness," I greeted him. "We need to get out of here."

"Oh I know," he replied.

"Then surely there is a way if these are your dungeons."

"My ancestors didn't build an escape route dear, they didn't think the good ones would be stuck inside," the King chuckled.

"I see," I told him.

"I have a knife Princess, it's just been tucked inside my boot and I can't reach it nor can anyway make there way to me as most of us are chained to the wall," said another voice. "If you manage to get that and cut your binds maybe the rest of us have a chance of getting out too."

"And what are we to do then?" said a woman next to me.

"Rebel," I answered her. "Well get every captive, find weapons and get your home back."

"Are you sure Princess?" asked the voice I knew was the Kings.

"Well it's up to you, your majesty, this is your country," I told him.

"Well, I'd be mad to try and stop everything," he said, a hopeful smile evident in his voice.

"You with the knife," I said. "Direct me too you, speak to me until I find you." And as he started speaking, I got up to my knees and found my way to the darkest corner of the dungeon. I rested my head on various people until the voice confirmed it was him. Unfortunately as I went to get the knife I kneeled on his foot and he yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! That's not the boot with the knife is it?" I asked him and apologised at the same time.

"No Princess, it's the right boot with the knife," he told me. I sighed in relief.

"I apologise profusely..." I said pausing for his name.

"Kris, my name is Kris, Princess," he said.

"I apologise Kris," I told him and I wriggled my hands into his boot. I finally found the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of his boot. I turned the knife upwards and began trying to cut my binds loose. It took my a good ten minutes and a visit from the guards to motivate me more in setting everyone free.

"Got it, finally," I breathed out and then fiercely cut my legs binds off.

"Is everyone else roped? You mentioned chains before," I asked Kris.

"The men are chained the women and children are roped," he replied.

"How do we get the men out then? The spaces in the bars are too big for fully grown hands," I told him.

"Get a child then to grab the keys," he said. I smiled in the dark. This man was good. I hurriedly set to work freeing the women and children. They all let out sighs of relief and wrapped their bruised and cut wrists and feet.

"Well done Princess," the King said when I was finished.

"You must thank Kris too," I told the King.

"My grandson knows he did well even without praise," I blushed furiously. Kris was a Prince and I'd addressed him so informally.

I quickly put those thoughts away and asked for a child. A timid young girl crawled towards me.

"And what is your name?" I asked kindly as she crawled into my arms. She could be no older than four.

"Mira," she replied timidly.

"Well Mira, I need your help. When the guards come the next time, I need to stick your hands through these little spaces and grab the keys from their belts. Can you do that?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly. So everyone waited for the next patrol and not long after I'd given the girls instructions, they came.

Lucky for us, he walked right up to the gate to peek in. Mira's little hand wound it's way through the iron bars and tugged lightly on the keys until the were secure in her hands. Slowly but surely they found their way into mine and I went about freeing the men. Once that was done, everyone stood up.

"Women and children first, Isaiah take them to the far corner of the castle. Surely they have not found the door or keys to that hall. Keep them safe," ordered Kris.

"Even me?" I asked a little enraged.

"Of course not Princess," said the King coming to his grandson's side. "We need a lioness on our team."

"Men we shall go down to the battlements, collect weapons and devise a plan there. Everyone stays together. Now, let's move out," he said. The King lead the way after Isaiah had taken the women and children to a safer place. Kris walked at the back and I beside him.

"Thank you Princess," he said. I could see him now that we were surrounded my fire lamps hanging from the walls. He was tall, dark and handsome, I once again found myself blushing.

"I'm sure if Narnia were ever in need once upon a time ago your ancestors where there to help us out. I'm only returning the favour," I paused, "and please, call me Eden."

"We're lucky you arrived Eden, a great warrior on our side. The Witches supporters fled here after the battle. Even though the lost, they still came in numbers greater than our own," he told me as if reliving the day they invaded.

"They tried to get us to join them, to help them claim Narnia but we wouldn't budge, even though we don't have a treaty with Narnia, we knew the new monarchs were good. After all they survived the Witch," he finished.

"They're more than good Prince Kris, they'll be one of the best allies and friends you could ever have," I told him.

"Well then, I hope we win to see the day where they come to the Lone Islands," he said smiling. "And it's Kris."

"We will." I said as I followed the other men into the weapons room. It was more like a whole floor of ornate swords and bows and armour. It was bigger than the Cair's.

"Sword or bow Eden?" Kris asked me.

"I take a bow," I told him. He then walked over and handed me a pure silver bow and pure silver arrows with a green feather on the end. I stared at them like they were magic.

"They're very nice aren't they," he asked smirking as he put on his armour.

"Beautiful," I told him.

"You don't need any armour or chains do you?" he asked looking at what I was wearing. I then looked down at what I was wearing. I still had on my gear from the battle in Narnia. Covered in blood and grass and who knows what.

"I think I'm okay," I said chuckling. We then readied ourselves and anyone else and devised a plan. I was to go out as a distraction, pretending to rebel on my own whilst the rest snuck out and ambushed them.

"I'll take Princess Eden out and then give the whistle for you boys to come out," Kris said. Everyone agreed and the two of us walked down the halls in silence. Halfway down I heard footsteps, fast footsteps.

"They're gone, the captives are gone!" he yelled. I paused and readied my bow with an arrow. He flew around the corner and I let if fly, hitting the man in the chest. He fell to the ground in a moan.

"Right, he would've alerted more guards. Eyes up Prince," I told him and we creeped through the halls. Men came left, right and centre to stop us, but we took them out easily. Almost too easily. Once we came to the opening we paused.

"Are you sure you can do this?" kris asked me.

"I've charged into battle long before you were born. I can handle this," I told him with a sly smile. He nodded, a smile of his own plastered across his face.

I looked out across the plain of dry grass and hard dirt. A contingent of men were gathered which apart from the guards looked like all there were. We could take them. I breathed deeply and exhaled and then ran out, letting arrows fly into minotaurs and big cats.

I was then grabbed by the hair in an effort to stop me. "Rebellion," someone called out. I hit my handler with my bow in the stomach and he grimaced in hair but let me go. Other's were coming now, using their swords against no time to string an arrow, I used my bow as a shield/sword. I had to look like I was putting up a fight.

After I decided I'd had enough, I let them grab me and take me to their leader. I was shoved down in front of the Captain.

"Well, I see someone got desperate waiting for their sisters," said the Captain.

"Nice to see you," I snarled.

"Now how silly can an one hundred something year old be to charge in on a large group of soldiers, with one bow, by herself?" he asked.

"Who said I was by myself?" I asked. I then turned to look at Kris where I'd left him. "Now!" I yelled. Seconds later a battle cry let loose and many unarmed soldiers we left defenceless, wounded and dead. I stood up, grabbed my bow just missing the minotaurs swing of his swords.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled, "You'll never win!".

"You underestimated the Narnians last time Captain," I reminded him. This only fuelled his wrath and he began swinging his swords at me over and over again. I defended the with my bow and then when I could, I ran to a high rock, leaped off it and strung an arrow letting it fly into the middle of his head.

I looked around, there was clearly more captives than soldiers and the fight was nearly over. Kris instructed men to take their wounded down to the dungeons and bury the dead. He ordered others to take our casualties and dead, clean them up and contact their family. He was a most gracious and efficient Prince and would someday make a good King.

"Nice work Princess," he said smiling.

"I could say the same to you dearest Prince." He opened his mouth to say more but was interupted by a man named Isaiah.

"Prince, come quick, it's your grandfather," he said. He looked at me worriedly and we followed the boy over to the King who was lying on the ground, blood staining his uniform.

"Grandfather," Kris said kneeling beside the man. I kneeled down to and took the old man's hand.

"Dearest boy, you did well today. You saved our nation," the King said through laboured breath.

"I would've rather saved you," Kris told the man.

"Nonsense, you did what has to be done. I was bound to die anyway," the old man said, cracking a smile.

"This is no time to joke," huffed Kris.

"You worry too much," the old man said. "Now, be the King I know you can be, this nation will thrive with you as their leader."

"Thank you Grandfather," Kris said placing a kiss the Kings head.

"And you," the King said and turned to me. "Stay with him and guide him, help him as you have helped the Narnia monarchs. The Lone Islands will forever be in your debt."

"I promise," I said squeezing his hands. The old man sighed contently and looked up towards the sky and began humming a tune. Kris recognised it and hummed along to. The Kings humming become lower and slower until it slowly faded and he closed his eyes. Kris sighed as tears fell from his eyes.

I crawled over to Kris and comforted him, wrapping my arm around his shaking shoulders. He wiped at his eyes and stood up. He asked Isaiah and a few other of his close friends to take his grandfather to his chambers and let the women in his family clean him up for his funeral.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" he asked me.

"Of course, my King," I replied.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"Vida, another ball?" I asked my sister as she walked in with four dresses.

"In honour of your departure, I couldn't help it," she laughed.

"Just like Susan," Pessia muttered.

"A ball for everything," Ilana chirped.

"Well at least we get to spend our last night having fun!" said Liora, picking through the dresses.

"Hey, hey, hey," Vida said smacking Liora's hands away from the dresses. "That one's yours." Liora took the dress and Vida handed the rest out to the four of us.

"You have a little over an hour to look your best," she said turning and walking towards the door. "Do your best!" she finished with a laugh.

I shook my head. She'd become more childlike since we'd arrived even though she was now a mother.

"Dear Aslan, what has come over her?" asked Ilana.

"Happiness," Pessia replied.

"Well, let's get ready shall we," said Liora already stripping down and stepping into her ivory and gold dress. I got up and started helping her do up the buttons at the back. Pessia did the same as Ilana stepped into her lilac gown. We then switched roles as Pessia slipped on her blue dress and mine a red one.

We took turns doing each others hair and makeup all of us remembering how much fun we'd had during our time at court when we were younger.

"This takes me back," said Ilana as she pinned cream flowers into Liora's hair.

"Oh yes, all the fuss you girls went through to look your best for the boys," I joked.

"You know Evan was the only one for me," Pessia said laughing as she laced up our shoes.

"You two were madly in love," said Liora reminiscing.

"I was going to marry him," Pessia laughed sadly. "I promised him the day we were invaded."

"And I'm sure it would've happened, given the circumstances," I told her.

"I had no doubt in my mind it wouldn't," she said standing up and helping me with my makeup. We all became quiet and wondered off to our own littles worlds. A little while later Vida entered and told us it was time to go.

"I'll be a minute," I told them. They nodded without question and left me to write and letter to Peter. All this talk about Pessia and Evan made me miss him more.

_My dearest Peter,_

_It has been a wonderful month since we first arrived at Anvard. We'd played with our nephew and searched for the other although there was no luck, just like our search for Eden. We'd ventured far and wide within the South and saw no evidence of the supporters or Eden, given she'd escaped. I miss her terrible. _

_I write to you on my last night at Anvard, we leave tomorrow morning and right now I'm meant to be downstairs at a ball being twirled about by men I will be secretly wishing were you. I hope all is well at home. I can only imagine all the trouble Susan will be going through to plan her 16th birthday. I can't believe we're missing it, but I'm sure we'll celebrate when we get back to the Cair. _

_I miss everyone so much! I don't know how much longer I can take being away from everyone. Nine more months though. I'll be back within the year like I promised. I cannot and will not break it. Think of me always, as I will of you._

_Yours forever,_

_Ella._

* * *

"Ready to go girls?" I asked as we all sat on our horses saddle bright and early the next morning.

"Let's go," said Pessia. We'd already shared our teary goodbye with our sister, nephew and brother-in-law. We'd made many promises to return and have them stay with us at the Cair and now it was time to leave the comfort of Anvard for the mystery of the Western Border.

It was still a little dark when we left the castle, so we stayed close together as we traveled.

"Do you know where we're going?" asked Ilana.

"Yes, we just have to pass Archon River and the Cauldron Pool until we get to the Western Woods and then a bit more beyond that until we reach the Wildlands," I told them. We continued in silence, the only sound being the clack of the horses feet on the ground.

"Wait, stop," whispered Pessia.

"What is it? Ilana asked.

"Did you hear that?" Pessia asked.

"What?" asked Liora.

"The rustling and sticks breaking?" Pessia breathed.

"No," I told her.

"Ready your weapons," she told us. This must be serious. As soon as I drew my sword, the Witches supporters came out from behind trees and bushed and ambushed us. I could barely see where they were and soon enough the four of us were bound.

"The Captain will be happy to see these four. He's already go the other one," said a soldier. My eyes lit up. He's taking us to Eden. They continued to talk as they led our horse to the Eastern Border. We were then thrown onto a ship, bound for the unknown.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

Nine more months, although from the date this letter was written it was nearing eight. She'd be back soon although I didn't know if I was as happy as I should've been. I've been awfully conflicted lately. Ella was beautiful and strong and my best friend but then Persy was captivating, I felt like I could do anything with her and for her.

After the party, Persy went to Galma. We'd kept in touch by letters and I looked forward to them more than I did Ella's and I didn't know why. I guess it was because Persy's would get to me faster than Ella's would. See what I mean, conflicted.

I'd promised Ella I'd wait. But them Persy came along.

"Urgh, this stupid belt!" I yelled in frustration. While I was going through my thoughts, I also had to get ready for Susan's birthday party. And right now this belt was not cooperating.

"Peter, are you ready?" asked Edmund as he barged through.

"Just about," I told him finally looping my belt the right way.

"Good, there's some girl asking for you." He told me.

"Blond hair?" I asked him putting on my crown.

"Yes and like weird purpley eyes," he finished.

"That must be Persy," I said my mood instantly happier.

"Persy huh? What about Ella?" Edmund pried.

"Persy's just my friend," I told him. He nodded smugly, accepting the answer but obviously realising my confusion on the matter.

We walked down to the ballroom, meeting Susan and Lucy there. Lucy looked so pretty in her blue dress and Susan every inch a queen in her black dress. The doormen announced our arrival to the party of people in our ballroom and after the door's opened we walked the down the stairs, greeted by applause and adoration.

"Peter!" Persy chriped as she came up to me and bowed.

"Persy," I greeted her and bowed. Then forgetting the formalities she kissed my cheek and I froze in excitement at her touch.

"A dance?" I asked her automatically.

"I'd love too." She replied. I led her to the floor and we began a merry dance to a very merry tune. We continued dancing together until dinner, probably sparking gossip. After dinner and cake, we moved off to the side to watch everyone else enjoy themselves.

"So, what did you get your darling sister for her big day?" she asked me.

"The best big brother ever," I replied teasingly.

"For real," she said rolling her eyes. I shivered as I took in her beauty.

"I gave her a necklace with a lion pendant like the lioness'," I told her, remembering Ella once more.

"I see," she said sourly. Her eyes flashed violet and I forgot what we were even talking about.

"Peter," exclaimed Susan as she came over to us. A very nervous looking boy was wrapped around her arm.

"Yes Su?" I asked taking a sip of my wine.

"Peter, this is Prince Odel from Terebinthia. Odel this is my brother High King Peter," she made introductions.

"It's a pleasure Prince Odel," I said shaking his hand. "This is Lady Persephone from Anvard." They too made introductions.

"It's so nice to meet you both. You're sister has told me a lot about you King Peter," he told me nervously.

"All good I hope."

"Always," chuckled Susan. After a bit of small talk they left and I looked around to see most of the party disbanding too.

"Well this ended early," Peter said surprised.

"Most parties for younger children do, when you all turn 18 the party will go well into the morning," Persy said.

"I look forward to it," I told her. She smiled and stood up off her seat.

"My parents must be looking for me, I must be off," she said.

"Alright," I stood and bowed in goodbye. She bowed back and then moved quickly towards me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight my King," she said as she stepped back and walked off. I smiled after her and followed her body up the stairs only to catch Lucy's eye. She shook her head in disappointment and I knew things were going to get very out of hand.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love always,**

**allycay23**


	3. Winter 1001

**Hello readers! Here is the next chapter! Okay so after, this there will be another chapter. But due to my holiday to Fiji (yay) another one won't be up until the 10-12th of January! Don't worry, the next one will be drama filled and fun, to tie you over until then!**

**To my reviews!**

**joycelyn. .: All shall be revealed about Persy in this chapter! As much as her character creates the drama, I'm sure the Pevensies and the lioness' need a bit of a break! Yes, well we'll never know what is to happen with Kris and Eden, I too am still unsure. The girls will be fine, but you never know, unexpected things can happen! Happy reading! xx**

**HPnarnia1: Peter is quite smitten I'm afraid. His heart takes a wrong turn for sure. Well, Ella might not be disappointed, we have to wait and see! Hopefully this chapter brightens your day! Happy reading little mushroom! xx**

**A huge, massive thanks too Mwhit95, TheMaximumExperience and Utau54 for favouriting/following, your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Winter 1001**

**Eden's POV**

Kris and I were sitting on the Eastern balcony enjoying brunch despite the cool air. It had been a little over two months since our rebellion. We'd managed to restore the Lone Islands to it's former glory and beyond. Even though I missed my sisters and the Pevensies, I was happy that I'd ended up here.

"The flowers look good," said Kris as he ate his eggs and toast. I looked over the edge to see the blossoming white and lilac flowers.

"Worth being on our hands and knees all day?" I asked him. He absolutely relented planting the flowers, he insisted to get someone to do it, but he'd never before experienced the fun in gardening and I wasn't about to let him miss out on such an experience.

"Yes, I believe it is," he replied. I sipped my orange juice and began to run through a list of things I had to do today.

"So, I have to go out and check on the army and weapons, make sure they're all up to scratch. Anything else you want me to do?" I asked the King.

"You know you don't have to do these things Eden, after all you are a princess," he said.

"Yes, but in Narnia. Here I'm just you're friend and General," I told him. He shook his head and became frustrated.

"You don't understand," he said smiling.

"Enlighten me then," I told him wiping my mouth and waiting for him to explain. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a page boy.

"Your highness, General," he said bowing.

"What is it?" Kris smiled at the boy. He was the kindest and most gracious King I'd ever known.

"A ship, not one of ours. We suspect it's the last of the Witches soldiers," the page boy said panting.

"ETA," I asked standing up, reading myself.

"Fifteen minutes, the army has been alerted and they'll be waiting by the dock for you both," he finished. Kris thanked him and we walked down to the armoury together.

"The last ship," Kris muttered.

"That's a good thing," I told him.

"Yes, but that might mean you'll leave," he said smiling sadly.

"Hey, I promised your grandfather I'd stay. I might leave to visit my sisters once in a while, but I'll always come back."

"Come back for the promise, or come back for me?" Kris said, helping me put my armour on as I too helped him.

"Kris, we don't really have time to talk about this," I chuckled. He smiled back too. I knew as well as he did that we both had feelings for each other, and even though we were yet to admit them, now wasn't the time too discuss. But deep down he knew what my answer was.

"You're right," he told me, returning his sword to his sheath after it's inspection.

"When am I ever wrong," I told him smartly.

"Be careful," he chuckled as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You too," I replied. He walked off the his company and I walked to mine. I watched from the castles walls as Kris and his company waited around the dock and out of sight. As the ship docked and a minotaur roped the boat to the dock, I readied my men.

"Take your aim," I said. "Hold." We waited until the rest of the crew were off the boat and were walking off the dock and onto the ground before us.

"Fire!" I yelled. The soldiers looked up and were greeted by arrows.

"Ambush!" yelled one of them. They readied themselves and unsheathed swords and strung bows ready to retaliate.

Kris and his company ran out of the bushes to attack. It was an even fight but thanks to our surprise attack, the soldiers where hardly ready for it. As the archers kept raining arrows on the witches soldiers I surveyed the area for any potential threat. I watched the boat carefully, just incase anymore soldiers came out.

Thats when I saw four girls being dragged by the hair out of the ship.

"It can't be," I breathed. I tried to catch Kris' attention, to tell him to hold his attack on the girls. But he didn't see me.

"Kris!" I called out. My men next to me where now aiming at them. I looked back to my sisters, their blindfold had been ripped off and they'd been forced to fight. I saw Ella refuse and then got struck by a dwarf. She reluctantly held the sword and began to fight.

"Hold your fire!" I yelled to my men. They all looked at me confused. "Just do as I say!"

The fight had become one sided with the last of the soldiers fall. It was now Kris' company against my sisters, who were putting up a fight. I turned into my lioness form and bounded off the castle walls to the next lowest ledge. I kept going until I reached the ground.

Once on the ground I changed back into human form and bounded up to Kris. By this stage, he had Pessia by the hair, Ella was held at sword point, Ilana lying on the ground men surrounding her and Liora feriously growling at men with their daggers pointed towards her.

"Kris!" I yelled. He paused his raised sword and looked to me. "Stop please!"

"Stop!? They took my country from me!" he yelled.

"They're not who you think they are," I pleaded with him.

"Eden," Pessia managed to breath out. Kris looked from me to Pessia and back again.

"They're my sisters," I told him. He dropped Pessias hair and his sword. The other girls were released to and I ran to them. Six months apart, and we were finally together again.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

We'd spent two months on the boat. Because it was winter when we were travelling, the boat was frozen within the sea for a good three weeks. My sister's and I sat in the dungeon surround by ice and it only reminded us of the Witches reign.

"I used to love snow," muttered Pessia.

"After a hundred years, not so much," finished Ilana.

"Where are we even going?" said Liora, utterly fed up with everything.

"From the co-ordinates, I've heard about from above, it's passed Galma. And the only thing passed Galma is-"

"The Lone Islands," said Pessia cutting me off.

"Do you think Eden might be there?" Ilana asked.

"Most definitely. If these are the witches soldiers, then she must've been taken there by them before," I said.

After that, the ice had cracked somehow and some of the minotaurs had been able to get out of the boat and push it free, passed the ice and onto sailing waters. We were sort of thankful but also dreadful as we knew once on shore, we'd be tortured for by the soldiers.

"Land ahoy!" yelled a dwarf.

"Thank Aslan we're here," said Liora.

"You're happy about the torture we're about to endure?" asked Ilana.

"Just happy to be off this rotten boat," Liora told her.

"Well, be strong girls, we're not immortal for nothing," Pessia said.

"About that," I started but was interrupted by a piercing screech of '_fire_'. It was soon followed by a thunderous growl and a thump.

"Ambush!" we heard someone else yell.

"What is going on? Why are they fighting each other?" asked Ilana.

"Maybe the were unaware of us coming," I said. I could practically feel Ilana's fear. She was never one for the battles.

"Come on girls, we need you," mocked a dwarf as he and his buddies grabbed us and started dragging us up to the deck of the boat. Once we made it out onto the dock our blindfolds were removed. I opened my eyes and was suddenly blinded.

"Take these," said the dwarf giving us our weapons.

"We're not fighting for you," I spat. Angrily, he leaned down as we were on our knees, and struck my face.

"You will fight unless you want me to hurt your sweet little sisters," he said. I grabbed the sword reluctantly and stood up. The others followed suit and we ran into this little battle.

The men had finished with the majority of the witches soldiers and were now coming towards us. All four of us were tired, weak and out of energy. Who knew being in a boat for two months could do that to a person. We fought off the men as best we could.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure leaping down the walls. Next to that I saw Ilana knock back a soldier with her bow, only to be knocked to the ground and surrounded. I turned around to her but was caught by a solider and he held my hair with his dagger pressed against my neck.

"Ilana," I managed to get across to Pessia. She turned and saw our sister on the ground. She swung her sword at a man in gold armour, and began to fight away the men circling Ilana. The gold armoured man, knocked her off balance and she fell to her knees. He grabbed her hair and raised his sword. By this stage Liora was down too, and growling at the men.

"Kris!" yelled a voice. I tried to turn to see who it was but I couldn't get a clear picture as I was being held tight. "Stop, please!" the voice pleaded.

"Stop!? They took my country from me!" he yelled. That explained it, they thought we were apart of the witches soldiers.

"They're not who you think they are," said the voice. I looked again and this time saw Eden pleading with this Kris man.

"Eden," Pessia whispered. Kris looked between the two.

"They're my sisters," Eden said. Kris dropped his sword and Pessias hair. The other men let us girl go and I fell to the ground. I rubbed my neck. It was sore and I was tired and I was overjoyed we'd found Eden. I crawled over to the group who were hugging each other, some standing, some on the ground.

"I thought we'd never find you," I said to her.

"I thought you'd never find me either," she finished as we broke apart. She stepped back and took us in.

"We'd better get you to the infirmary," she said.

"No, we'll heal soon," said Liora as she surveyed our scratches and injuries.

"About that," she paused. "Our immortality is gone."

We sat in the library of the castle after the infirmary. Our rooms were being made up and Eden said this was the best place to be together given our love for books.

"First things first," she paused putting down her tea cup. "We have to discuss the immortal thing."

"I agree," said Pessia intrigued.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Ilana.

"Well, on my own way here, I'd had numerous cuts from the battle and they'd taken a long time to close over. And they'd reopen and I felt like I'd lost energy, and I just kept bleeding and not getting better," she explain. "It was a mess."

"Well why do you think we're losing them now?" asked Liora. Eden shurgged as did Ilana and Pessia.

"Mr. Beaver said to me that Father had given us immortality so we could help the Pevensies," I said. "Now that we've helped them, we don't need to wait a hundred odd years for them to come."

"It makes sense," said Pessia following my train of thought.

"So, what if they returned to their world, what are we to do?" asked Ilana.

"Well, if they do, which is unlikely, I suppose we'd get our immortality back so we can be here when they come back," said Eden.

"This is all to weird," I said. "We'll find out if or when the time comes." The girls nodded and we changed topics.

"So, Eden, tell us what happened to you," said Pessia.

"What's to tell," she joked. Ilana nudged her sides and she raised her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay!" she said laughing. "Where to start?" she asked.

"The beginning," said Liora sarcastically.

"Well, during the Battle of Beruna, when you yelled for a fall back, I saw Peter fall and came down to help so you'd all be alive basically. I was running down when someone grabbed me and dragged me off. I screamed, but given all the noise no one heard. Then I was knocked out. When I awoke, I was on a cart, that's when I noticed my injuries. From there it was just the boast ride which was three weeks."

"Where any other Narnians taken too?" asked Ilana.

"There was one dwarf, but he died from injuries on the ship," Eden said sadly. "Anyway, when we got here, I was dragged to the dungeons and there I found the people of the Lone Islands and the royal family. We managed to escape and we rebelled. After that, I stayed with the King, we've become good friends," Eden finished with a sly smile.

"Friends, huh?" teased Liora.

"Seriously, from that story, that's all you took away from it?" Eden asked shaking her head. Just then the door opened and in walked Kris.

"Your majesties," he said bowing.

"Your majesty," we all said together.

"I've come to apologise, if I'd known who you were, you would of not been treated like that," he said.

"It's quite alright, your confusion about our identities could've happened to anyone," I told him.

"Will you join us?" asked Eden hopefully.

"I'd love to, but I have work to do with the burial," he told her.

"Right, we'll see you at dinner then," Eden told him. He excused himself and went about his work.

"Gosh, he's so cute!" exclaimed Ilana.

"Oh, I know," Eden finished. We all paused for Eden had described him as just a friend. We all looked to each other and burst out laughing. It was good to be together again.

* * *

_My dearest Peter,_

_It is with the most amazing news in which I write to you! We have found Eden! On our way to the Western Border we were ambushed by the witches supporters. They took us to their boat on which we sailed to the Lone Islands. There the soldiers had been ambushed by the people of the Lone Islands and Eden had saved us from being killed too. _

_She is a General in the Kings army there and quite happy. I believe in time, the King and Eden will be together. I don't think she'll be returning with us a she is very happy here. She will however visit as often as she can and wants to let you and your siblings know she misses you and not to turn her room into another dressing room for Susan!_

_I hope all is well at the Cair. Being reunited with two sisters has made me miss my new family. Say hello to Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers too when they come for a visit! We'll be back home shortly._

_Always yours,_

_Ella_

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"Well, it's good to know they're safe," said Persy as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Two months without a letter deeply worried me," said Peter. Since Susans party, Persy had been a permanent guest at Cair Paravel, often joining the siblings in their day to day activities and expeditions.

"Are you excited that they're coming back soon?" Pesry asked me.

"Yes, I am, I do miss my friends," I told her.

"Will the return of Ella change anything between us?" she asked me quietly. Over the last two months, feelings have developed between the both of us and I knew this was playing on her mind due to Ella's return.

"Persy, I've told you before, you're the one I want now," I reassured her.

"What if she's angry?" she asked me.

"If she's angry, then she's angry. If she really does care for me she'll want me to be happy and if you make me happy then she's going to have to accept that."

"Okay," Persy said smiling and placed a chaste kiss to my lips. "I must be off, I've promised to go back home tonight to visit my brother for his birthday."

"Well, I'll see you soon then," I said standing up and walking her to the door of my room.

"I'll see you in a few days," she said and waved as she walked off down the hall. I returned to my seat and sat down. A few months ago I'd be overjoyed at the girls return, but now I'm honestly not that bothered.

"Peter," called out Edmund as he entered through our adjoining door.

"In here," I called back. I could here his footsteps coming down the hall as well as a set of hooves. I turned around to see Edmund followed by Oreius.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked smiling. Edmund took a seat in front of me whilst Oreius stood.

"We've come to talk to you," said Edmund slowly.

"About what?" I asked. Edmund swallowed and looked to Oreius.

"Lady Persephone," he said.

"And what about her?" I asked annoyed. Despite Persy's niceness to the rest of my family, they seemed to dislike her a great deal.

"Well sire, have you noticed her eyes?" asked Oreius.

"Yes, they're a unique shade of purple and flash violet sometimes, why?" I asked him.

"According to the legends Pete, the only people who have such unique eyes, are sirens," Edmund said carefully.

"So you're telling me Persy is a siren?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"Yes, well it makes sense. Before she came along you were obsessed with Ella. Now that she's here, all you talk about is her. She's basically lured you in, like sirens do," said Edmund.

"How dare you accuse my feelings for Persy as nothing but myth? How do you know if what I feel is true or not?" I asked him angrily.

"Peter, has it never occurred to you every time you mention Ella, her eyes flash and then as soon as they do, you've forgotten what you were saying and go back to admiring her?" Edmund said.

"I don't really remember," I said calming down a bit.

"The Just King has a point sire, but it may be in your best interest to stop your friendship with the Lady," Oreius said.

Again rage built inside of me and I cracked. "No, no one tells me what to do. I am the High King!"

"But Peter, you have to listen to me. She's luring you in! What if she's just using you for the crown? For Narnia!?" Edmund yelled back.

"That's it. Edmund, I'm banishing you. If you ever step foot inside of Narnia again, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"Sire, that's a bit unfair," said Oreius.

"And if you don't want to be banished," I said pointing to Oreius, "I suggest you escort Edmund out of Narnia. Now." Oreius hesitated but led Edmund out of the room. Once they were gone, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. How dare they treat me like a fool?

_BANG!_

I turned around to see Lucy, red faced and bounding across my room.

"I don't care if you're High King or not! You will not banish our brother for trying to help you! You might believe Persy is good, but we will not! You have become nothing, but obsessed with the girl and an ugly human being at heart. You promised Mum you'd look after us and now look at what's happened."

"Lucy," I moaned. I hated when she was angry at me. She'd hold a grudge for ages.

"You might as well banish me too Peter. Persy is not good for you and I cannot wait for Ella to get home so she can knock some sense into you! Or will you not allow them back?" she asked.

Then Susan walked in which only fuelled the situation more.

"We've all fought together before, but this is a whole other level. Edmund was only trying to help you," Susan spat.

"How was he helping me by insulting the woman I love?" I shouted at the two. They both gasped and I held my breath.

"It's worse than we thought," muttered Lucy hurriedly running out of the room. I sat down again and looked out the window. How had this happened?

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**much love**

**allycat23**

**xx**


	4. Spring 1001

**Happy New Year! I'm back everyone! Here's an extra juicy and dramatic chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

**A huge thanks to Stinulf, cupcakemania22, sage1991 and xMakaix for favouriting/following this story! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To joycelyn. : Well, I guess you'll just have to find out! Clue – the first line. Peter is definitely a changed person, isn't he? Ella will try her hardest, but something tells me she'll believe it's true love. Uh oh. No one looks forward to heartbreak, but it's apart of life. (Even thought I believe Ella has experienced too much of it). Happy reading!**

**HPnarnia1: Sirens are evil things. Although, maybe some aren't? Good story starter, huh? I'm glad the last chapter was to your liking! It's was probably one of my favourites! Well, you'll find out about Edmund in a second! I'm glad my story is so tantalising! Bye bye my little mushroom! Happy reading!**

**Cupcakemania22: Thanks for your support! Keep reading up on all my Narnia stories! Happy reading!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Spring 1001**

**Edmund's POV**

Despite Peter having banished me, I was quite thankful I'd only been moved to the castle near the Northern Border. It was a mere hour or two away from the Cair but as long as Percy was still there, I'd be staying here.

"You really must come home," said Susan.

"I'm sure Peter isn't angry anymore," Lucy added.

"Look, as long as Persy is living there, things between Peter and I won't change. He's under her spell, to the point where he's in love," I told them.

"Well what could break it? I've asked every elder I've found in Narnia," Susan muttered.

"True loves kiss," Lucy said, her eyes brightening.

"Lu, I don't think that'll work," I told her.

"Why not? True loves kiss woke up Snow White from her coma," she pointed out.

"That was just some cartoon a fancy pants man in America made up," Susan told her.

"So you're saying not even Ella can save Peter?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"But that might not even be true love," said Susan realistically.

"But it's worth a try," I told her thinking over the idea. "Anyway, how is the siren?"

"Driving me insane!" exclaimed Susan, "I'm meant to be the head lady of the house, making decisions about decorations and parties and what not. But ever since she's been there, it's like the castle of Lady Persephone."

"She's even threatened to change the girls rooms and just give them one to share," said Lucy.

"Surely you stopped her?" I asked shocked at her antics.

"That's when I put my foot down and thank goodness Peter said something otherwise she wouldn't have backed down," Susan relayed.

"Peter actually stood up to her?" I asked surprised.

"We were as surprised as you," said Lu smirking.

"Maybe what triggers his normal self, is the thought of Ella," I professed, "maybe her kissing him will work."

"I hope you're right," said Susan sipping her tea.

"When are they returning?" I asked.

"The last letter we received said the 12th, so that's next week," Susan said.

"Well tell them I say hello. By the looks of things, I won't be back to see them," I told my sisters.

"I'm sure Peter will allow you back for the homecoming."

"Depends how in love with Persy he is by that time," I said chuckling. Lucy snorted and nodded her head.

"For everyones sake, let's just hope Ella can make him see the light," said Susan. I smiled. My sisters and their visits were the best parts of my day.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I sat in my study. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to and no one to blame by myself. Susan, Edmund and Lu hadn't spoken to me since Edmunds banishing. I know it might've been to far but he needs to learn when enough's enough.

I opened my drawers and pulled out a stack of work I should've been doing instead of mopping around. I looked at the first page. It was titled: Reinstating the Order. I sighed. The girls were coming back in a week. Which means, they need to be reinstated, new troops, new uniform, the works. It also meant I had to see Ella, and break it to her about Persy. This wasn't going to be easy.

Just as I turned the page the door to my study burst open and in walked Persy.

"Hey Perse," I said smiling at her. She came over and place a kiss to my cheek and then took a seat on the other side of my desk.

"Busy today?" she asked.

"Not really, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, just wanted your opinion on something," she told me. I rolled my eyes. She'd been redecorating the Cair so much, I hardly looked like home.

"What is it now?" I asked tiredly as I kept flipping the pages in front of me.

"Well, you know the new couches in my Susan's sitting room," she smiled.

"No, I think Susan's sitting room should be decorated by Susan," I told her sternly.

"Yes, but Pete, those girls don't do anything here. All they do is work and make treaties and help the people."

"That's their job," I told her.

"Yes, as it is mine to redecorate," she said clapping her hands on her knees angrily.

"Right. Of course," I said sarcastically. "What about these couches?"

"Well, as they're white, to match the rest of the Cair," she paused, "do you think her signature colour should be this teal," she stopped to hold up a swatch, "or this yellow?" she finished holidng up another.

"Look Perse, they're beautiful colours and I'm sure she appreciates your help, but don't you think her signature colour should be her favourite colour."

"Yes but pink is my favourite colour," she whined. I nodded my head.

"Right, well the go with the teal, yellow should go in Lucy's sitting room as it's her favourite colour." I told her.

"I already put orange in Lucy's," she said.

"Doesn't matter I'm sure she'll love it," I smiled at her. She sighed happily and leaned back into her chair. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Peter," she said.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"When are we getting engaged?" she asked too sweetly.

"I'm sorry?" I coughed in shock.

"Well you know, it's been nearly a year since we started courting. People are expecting it," she told me.

"Look, Persy, I'm only 17. Where I come from I'd still be in school."

"But you're not at your home. You're here. Many Kings have gotten married younger than you," she pointed out.

"Persephone, I do not plan to get married anytime soon," I laughed.

"This is serious," she paused and seemed to be thinking, "unless you don't want to marry me and are just waiting for Ella to return."

"What? Don't be ridiculous," I told her. I stood up and walked around to her side of the desk and knelt down next her. Her shoulders were hunched and her bottom lip started trembling.

"I want to marry you, just not while I'm 17," I told her softly. She opened her mouth and managed to stutter a small sentence.

"When?"she asked.

"I don't know Perse, maybe five years, it could change."

"Five years? You expect me to wait around for five years before I become a Queen?" she stood up and shouted.

"So all you want to marry me for is the title you'll get!? Maybe Edmund is right," I blurted out.

"So you think I'm a siren now? Just because I'm excited to be able to help others like your sisters, the Queens do?" she said.

"Oh," I breathed out. She just wanted to have the same responsibilities and to help people. "I didn't know."

"That's right, you didn't. You really hurt me Pete."

"Perse, please wait," I called as she walked out of the study. But she didn't stop, she just walked out of my room and didn't look back.

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

I walked out of Peter's study with my intended desire. Him to feel remorseful. Of course, I couldn't tell him his brother and personal guard where right about me. I was a siren, the eyes were a dead give away and if it weren't for them, no one would suspect a thing.

"Perse, please wait," called out Peter. I stifled a laugh as I walked out.

"Men are pathetic and so undeniably stupid," I muttered to myself. Peter was right where I wanted him and in no time at all I was about to have power of Narnia. The Golden Age would be over in a minute and the Siren's from the west would rule.

* * *

**Ariella's POV**

"I can't believe this is my last breakfast here," breathed out Pessia as she rubbed her full stomach. The rest of us laughed.

"I really don't want you to leave," said Eden sadly.

"Well come back soon, I'm sure," Liora said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Look, I know you all this Kris will propose soon, but we've only been courting a few weeks."

"And he's already head over heels," laughed Ilana.

"Oh shush you!" Eden said hitting Ilana's arm slightly.

"Well, whatever our reason for coming back, we'll bring the Pevensies too," I told her.

"Yes, we can figure out a treaty, not that I'd let Kris attack Narnia anyway," Eden said sipping some juice.

"But allies are always good to have," Liora pointed out.

"Of course," Pessia said.

"Never mind my engagement," Eden paused, "how long do you think it'll be before Peter pops the question?".

"Excuse me!" I yelled laughing. "We've been apart for a year, things may have changed."

"I doubt that very much, you swoon every time someone mentions his name!" joked Liora.

"And you don't when someone mentions Edmund," I shot back.

"I do not! Beside he's 14," Liora said defensively.

"Age doesn't really matter, either way your 2 years older than him or 86. You're choice Li," Ilana said.

"Anyway, didn't he have his birthday recently," asked Pessia.

"That's right, he did," Eden paused, "we got the invite remember."

"We should've gone," I sighed.

"Yes, but then we'd only have two weeks together," said Eden.

"Well if someone just returned home with us," Pessi said raising eyebrow.

"I can't you know. Not now when I've just started courting Kris," Eden said smiling sadly.

"Besides, I wouldn't let her," said Kris as he walked in a took a seat next to Eden and Pessia.

"Morning Kris, bit busy?" I asked noting his late appearance.

"Yes, morning rides with new troops often end up in someone getting lost," he grinned.

"Yes, I remember those days," I said remembering when we first started training.

"Anyway, there's a letter for you all," he said handing it to Pessia. She opened it eagerly.

"The royal seal of Anvard," she said.

"A letter from Vida then?" Liora asked.

"An invite," Pessia said reading it, "We're invited for the Kings birthday."

"When is it?" I asked.

"In a month's time," Pessia said.

"Means we'll be in Narnia for two weeks before we have to leave again," Ilana sighed.

"But the Pevensies will be invited to, I'm sure," I told her.

"Good, I don't like being away from them for so long," Ilana said.

"No one is," Liora smiled.

"Well, on that note, I guess we better be off," said Pessia.

"Right then, Kris can you bring some tissues. I fear a few tears will be shed," Eden insturcted. We all laughed and made our way down to the dock.

* * *

It'd been a week and a half since we left the Lone Islands and we were finally back on Narnian ground. The dock was relatively empty allowing us to return to the Cair in peace. We were all very tired after this year.

We rode up to the front gates and were let in by happy guards who greeted us warmly. It was good to be back home. We rode into the courtyard in front of the door and got of our horses eagerly.

"I don't think air has ever smelt so sweet," Pessia said breathing in.

"It's probably cooks muffins," laughed Liora. The door in front of us swung open and out ran Lucy.

"Ilana!" she yelled as she barrelled for my sister.

"Lucy!" she said bending down to receive the hug. Lucy bolted into her and they embraced.

"You're back, finally," she squealed excitedly. Susan was the next one out of the door and ran straight into me.

"Thank Aslan you're home. I've miss you," she whimpered.

"Oh Susan, I missed you too," I told her. She squeezed me lightly and then moved on to the other sisters. By the time Lucy came around to say hi to me she was shedding tears of joy.

"Look how big you've gotten. Your hair is longer I see," I said as she hugged me.

"You've gotten older," she said smirking.

"How do you know that?" I asked her smirking back.

"I can see you wrinkles," she said cheekily.

"Hey, no fair! I've been back for five minutes and you're already making fun of me!" I told her. She just laughed as did the others.

"Where's the other two?" I asked excitedly.

"Edmund should be down soon. He's unpacking," Susan said nervously.

"Unpacking?" asked Liora.

"Yes, well he only just got back from being banished," Lucy told us.

"Banished?" Pessia exclaimed.

"The boys had a fight and Peter banished him," Susan explained.

"Peter?" I asked surprised.

"A bit has changed," Susan said, a tone of sorry and worry in her voice.

I swallowed hard, "Not too much I hope."

"Ladies, welcome back," Edmund said as he swaggered through the front door of the Cair.

"We could say the same to you," Ilana teased.

"Yes, never mind Peter's temporary insanity, but I'm back now. Can't say the same for his brain though," Edmund joked as he hugged everyone hello.

"Stop growing, you're a monster," I joked once he made his way over to me.

"Turning 15 will do that to a boy," he replied.

"Well let's get you all into the Northern Garden, there's a afternoon snack. We can sit there will all your things get taken inside before you have to ready yourselves for dinner," said Susan.

"Sounds good, but I think I'm going to find your oldest brother. Any idea on his whereabouts?" I asked, slightly sad that he hadn't come to greet us out the front.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was coming to greet you back," said Susan shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh yeah, he had to return to his study, he got caught up with something," said Peter.

"Right, I'll be back soon," I said making my way up to his room. I walked as fast as I could through the corridors and doubles stepped up the staircases. I needed to see Peter. My body hurt so much because I missed him so much.

I finally reached his door. I stopped out the front and settled myself. I took a deep breath and walked in. I went straight to his study but stopped when I heard voices through the slight crack he left open.

"I do want to marry you," his voice said softly although to who I don't know. My heart sunk. He'd moved on. He didn't wait like we'd said. I couldn't believe it. Why hadn't the others told me before I came up here?

"Are you sure?" a female voice asked concerned.

"I'm sure. Ella returning will not change that. All I was saying is that I don't want to marry at 17," he explained to her.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's go down to the tea party outside."

"Let's go," he said. And within a few seconds the door swung open. I jumped back from fright.

"Ella," Peter breathed. "You're back." I looked between him and the blonde girl next to him with unique eyes. She looked away immeadiately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," I told them and walked off. How stupid could I be. He was a king now. Of course he wouldn't wait. Of course someone who wasn't as naïve as I would snatch him up.

"Ella!" I heard him yell as he chased me to the Eastern Garden. "Wait, let me explain."

"What's going on?" Pessia asked as we walked passed.

"Persephone, our redecorater, that's what," said Edmund dryly. I walked past them faster. So that was her name. Persephone. Pretty. It also explain the drastic changes to the inside of the Cair. Who did she think she was?

"Can you please listen?" asked Peter as we entered the middle of the Eastern Garden. I stopped and turned. My abruptness surprised Peter and he ended up running into me.

"So you're engaged?" I asked, my lips trembling and voice shaking. I could feel the tears starting. I must've been hurting. I haven't cried in a long time. "Congratulations," I managed.

"No, I'm not."

"That's not what I sounded like," I told him.

"She wants to marry soon, and I told her I can't right now. That's all."

"Right," I said looking out over the cliff to the ocean. It was sparkling under the lowering sun. "It's just that I thought we were waiting for one another."

"It just happened El," he said.

"No, do not call me 'El' Peter, not even Ella. I can't have you using nicknames with me anymore. It'll hurt me more," I told him, a tear escaping my eye.

"Ella, don't be that way. I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Whatever Peter. Obviously you're happy with her and I care about you too much to not let you be happy."

"I care about you too," he said, "but not that way anymore."

"If you cared for me at all, in anyway, you would've waited until I returned to tell me things between us were over," I spat. "I thought you were better than this."

"That's a fine way to speak to your King," said Persephone creeping up on this.

"I beg your pardon," I said shocked.

"You heard me," she paused, "you need to be more respectful."

"As you do as well," I told her. I was now seething with anger.

"Yes, well you're just the General, are you not?" she asked smartly.

"That's it. You're leaving immediately," I yelled at her.

"What?" she yelled.

"It's enough that you come in here and redecorate my home without anyones blessing but then to disrespect me during a private conversation. You're time here is over," I reminded her.

"You can't do that," Peter and her said at the same time.

"As daughter of Aslan, a Princess of Narnia by birth, I believe I have a right to say who stays in my home."

"Well, I'm a guest of the High King," she smirked.

"Yes and I can overrule the High King when I deem it necessary."

"You can?" asked Peter surprised.

"Yes, I just haven't before because I trusted your judgement. But now, I'm not too sure."

"Well, if she leaves I leave," Peter shot back defiantly.

"You can rule from the Northern Castle then. Your absent shant bother me," I told him.

"Looks like I better go and pack," Peter spat.

"Looks like you better," I said walking off. I joined the rest of them at the table, sat down and placed a napkin on my lap. No doubt they heard everything, voice tend to carry in the gardens, especially when you're yelling.

"No one hungry?" I asked when they wouldn't stop staring. Immediately this silence was filled with knives and forks hitting the plate.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Love to hear your thoughts!**

**Much love, alyycat23**

**xx**


	5. Year 1002

**Hey readers! Sorry for this chapter taking so long but I've decided to do it a bit differently. Instead of writing season by season I've decided to write a whole year as one chapter. I believe it's easier to fit a crucial plot in one whole year and continue than in four chapters and it too ensures longer chapters. So take a read and let me know if you like it this was or the other way! There are no more POV's as I felt it's better to get a glimpse of everyone and written from the point of view of someone on the outside looking in. Happy reading!**

**To cupcakemania22: Women do rule! Peter has been a bit of a jerk and does deserve it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd love feedback on the new format. Enjoy! xx**

**To HPnarina1: I know how you feel right! 12 days on a ship with no internet! It was a killer! No one seems to like Peter really! But don't worry he gets better. I would love feedback on the new format! Enjoy my little mushroom!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Spring**

It was a hot day and was turning out to be an even hotter night. The grounds were filled with the towns people as Kris always left the gates open. They had set up picnics and some were just taking a stroll around the gardens.

"Shall we?" asked Kris as he held out his hand. Eden looked up at him from the chair she had sprawled herself across. With a fan in one hand and a wet towel draped over her face she really didn't believe shewas a vision of beauty.

"Shall we what? Change the weather?" She asked sarcastically.

"No," Kris chuckled, leaning down and removing the wet towel. "Shall we go for a walk?".

"Are you crazy," Eden moaned, "it's like the sun out there."

"Come on, it's cooled down and the gardens will smell like those flowers we planted. Your favourite," he taunted.

"Can we come back and lay on the tiles in the kitchen then?" she asked, sitting up slowly. Kris just kept laughing at her.

"If we must," he reasoned. "Eden, come on, we've been couped up all day in this stifling castle. Let's get some fresh air."

"You mean hot air," she grumbled as she stood up and settled herself. "Alright, let's get this over with."

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him despite the heat still in the air. They walked down the silent hallways and staircases as the servants had all finished early today. When they finally reached the gardens and we were hit by a cool breeze. Kris was starting to get worried. Was it too soon to ask for her hand in marriage? He pulled at his collar. He was starting to sweat with nerves.

"Oh thank Aslan, it's like a splash of water," Eden said running into the breeze.

"Did we make the right choice?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I think we did," she sighed, finally cooling down. He held out his hand again for her to take. Eden grabbed it happily and let him drag her through the gardens. They walked in silence until they reached the wall over looking the sea. The sun was setting slowly and in the distance ships were sailing out to sea and back to port. It was a picturesque scene.

"Do you like living here?" Kris asked. It had been nearly a year and it was now home to Eden.

"Yes, it's not that different to Narnia and it's basically home now. I know everyone and everything," She told him looking out at the horizon.

"You just wish your sisters were here too?" he asked again.

"No, I just wish I could see them more. They have their lives in Narnia and I have my life here."

"Well, we'll be having them over very soon," he said.

"And why is that? They've only been back in Narnia for a few weeks," She told him. She was starting to get suspicious. Why was he starting to ask all these questions now? He'd had plenty of time too ask before.

"Well, when they left I wasn't about to ask you something," he said slowly.

"What do you need to ask?" She asked slowly. Her heart was racing. Her sisters in Narnia probably could've heard it. Could it be? She thought. Did my sisters really predict the future?

"It's only been a little bit that we've been courting but I've never cared about anyone the way I do you. It's not like I'm asking to have you to myself right away, but in time Eden, will you marry me?" Kris asked placing a hand to her cheek.

"I-I don't know what to say," She replied as he got down on one knee and produced a sapphire ring from his pocket.

He chuckled, "Probably say yes," he said as the locals started to look and cheer.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Eden exclaimed. He broke out into a smile and placed the ring on her finger. The crowd that had gathered cheered as he stood up and kissed her. His hand tangled in her raven hair and she wrapped hers around the small of his neck. Once they broke apart, neither of them could stop smiling.

xxx

Lucy stood on the step in the ballroom that divided the dance floor from the tables. She was wearing an electric blue, off the shoulder dress Susan had so expertly designed for the occasion. It was her 15th birthday and she believed it was her best birthday yet.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lucy, happy birthday to you!" sang the crowd in front of her. Susan had invited the whole of Narnia and the surrounding countries for the celebration.

"Three cheers for Lucy!" shouted Persephone. Lucy rolled her eyes. No one truly understood how much the three Pevensies had despised her. Yet, Peter was smitted and it was by Ella's good graces that they were both allowed back for the party. Persephone continued to lead everyone in their cheers for Lucy.

"Speech!" called Edmund and the girls. Lucy turned to them and grinned. It was a much better sight than the two lovesick puppies beside them.

Lucy cleared her throat and then began, "Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for celebrating my birthday with me and travelling from far and wide. Everyone has welcomed my family and I into your world with open arms and I don't think I'd rather spend my birthday with any other people. Thank you for all your gifts and well wishes. I hope you're all having a good night and continue to do so! Safe travels home for those leaving the Cair tonight. Once again my huge thanks!"

Everyone applauded. The youngest Queen was eloquently spoken and had grown a huge deal since arriving in Narnia. Peter rushed up to her and cut a piece of the cake. As tradition back at their home, the first piece cut was smushed into the birthday girl or boys face. Lucy braced herself as Peter slammed the vanilla cake with pink frosting into Lucy's face. The crowd cheered as Lucy bowed and left to clean herself up.

"Whilst my dear little sister gets cleaned up, I invite you all to help yourself to a piece of cake, more wine and more dancing!" Peter called.

Ella had followed Lucy to her room and helped her clean up.

"Did you make a wish?" Ella asked her.

"I did," Lucy beamed, "a pretty good one too."

"Well don't tell me," Ella joked.

"Oh, it'll come true. I have faith in you," said Lucy as she smiled at Ella.

"And what do I have to do with your wish?" asked Ella as she wiped Lucy's face.

"I wished for Persy to be out of our lives, for good. And I know you'll be the one to remove her," the youngest Pevensie explained.

"And how am I going to do that?" asked Ella.

"True loves kiss," Lucy continued. Ella stopped washing the face towel clean and turned to Lucy.

"Luce, you know this is a tricky situation. I just can't go up to Peter and kiss him," Ella told Lucy.

"Don't worry, there will be an opportunity one day," Lucy said happily applying a coat of lip colour.

"Alright miss, I think you're having to much fun to think straight," Ella told her.

"Just because I'm right," said Lucy sticking her tongue out at the General. They continued on back down to the ballroom. Ella though, couldn't help like feeling that she would let Lucy when she can't save Peter. Ella believe he was too far gone for redemption.

xxx

**Summer**

It had been a hectic few weeks. Lucy's birthday was over but guests still lingered for a few days before returning to their own homes or countries. Persephone and Peter still caused a commotion even from the Northern Castle. Persephone's hold over Peter was relentless, no amount of planning or plotting could get her away from Peter so the girls and the three Pevensies could rid him of her spell.

Other than that, they'd all spent the final few weeks of Spring, eating juicy fruits and enjoying the blooming flowers during their picnics. Susan had returned to her duties immeadiately once Summer arrived, never taking a day off.

"Your majesty," said Pria, Susans ladies maid and she walked into her office.

"Yes Pria?" Susan asked her smiling.

"Someone is waiting in your sitting room," she said.

"Someone?" Susan asked her giggling.

"Prince Odel!" Pria exclaimed. Susan suddenly stood up from her desk and prettied herself.

"How do I look?" Susan asked Pria.

"Like the most beautiful Queen ever!" exclaimed Pria. Susan blushed and walked out of her study and into the sitting room. Odel was standing up looking out the window. He was in his party dress already ready for tonight. The sun was just about to set and that's when he turned around. Susan was rendered breathless. It was a magnificent site she thought.

"Susan," he said bowing.

"Odel," She curtseyed back. Susan then ran over to him and hugged him.

"How have you been," he asked into her hair.

"I'm better now," She told him as they pulled apart. He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face and held it in his hands.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you," he said.

"Flattery will get you know where," she joked.

"Good, because I'm not leaving you tonight," he joked back. He walked over to the seat and picked up a package wrapped in red paper and silver ribbons. "Happy birthday," he said softly.

She looked at him and we went to sit down so she could open the presents. Susan slowly unwrapped it revealing beautiful, leather bound books and a jewellery box. She opened up the box and it revealed a silver bracelet with rubies encrusted into it.

"Oh Odel, it's beautiful," she told him, "you shouldn't of."

"Well I had to," he blushed, "it's mandatory to give a gift to the girl you want to court."

"Are you asking me if I will court you?" Susan asked him blushing.

"Yes, and don't worry Peter has agreed," he told me.

"You asked Peter and you're still alive?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes, but Susan you haven't given me an answer," he said chuckling.

"Oh right!," she paused. "Yes, of course I'll court you. I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Good," he said taking the bracelet and hooking it on her right wrist. He then pulled her closer to him and kissed her. To Susan, this stolen moment was the most magical and beautiful birthday present yet.

xxx

Ella walked out of the Cair to the stable where a very small company of men where waiting to set sail.

"General, the ship has been readied and double checked. Smooth sailing ahead," the Captain told her.

"Thank you Cap," she replied. "Why don't you take your men down to the ship so when the High King arrives we can leave immediately. He nodded and led the men to the ship.

Today, Ella was reluctantly accompanying Peter to Galma for trading opportunities and an alliance agreement. It was just them as no one wanted to watch what was sure to be an entertaining holiday. Everyone was already dreading it.

Ever since Ella had arrived back and sent Peter and Persephone to the other castle, things have been tense between the two. Every time she saw him, Ella wanted to hate him but ending up wishing she was still with him. Despite the fact that Edmund had warned her of Persephone's origin, it still hurt to see Peter so loved up. Even if he was under a spell.

"About time you showed up," Ella said harshly as Peter arrived horseback with some guards and Persephone.

"Well, if I still lived here, things would be different," Peter said gruffly as he got off his horse. He then moved to Persphone's horse and helped her down.

"You didn't tell me she was coming too. We haven't made arrangements," Ella told him.

"Don't stress yourself," he shot back, "she's just here to see me off."

"Right," she replied. Ella turned away to speak to one of their guards while Peter readied himself.

"I'll miss you so much. The castle will be so lonely without you," Persephone whined. Ella rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back in a week or so. If not I'll write. But you can use this time to help the Narnians like you've been talking about," he told her.

"You're right. But it won't be the same without you to tell," she said. Ella was on the verge of wiping the smug little expression on her face right off.

"You can tell me when I get back. I'll miss you," he said.

"I love you," she called out as he slowly started to walk away from her.

"Love you too," he called out waving and walking backwards. He was paying so much attention to her, he hardly realised the steps behind him and stumbled as he went off the first. Ella turned around at lightening speed and caught him.

"Watch yourself," she said sternly, "I'm not up to looking after you much."

"Looks like I should get a new General then," he spat back ungratefully. They made their way onto the boat in silence.

"We ready Cap?" she asked as she stood next to him.

"Let down the sails!" he bellowed. The men on deck got to work and dropped the orange and red sails down.

"Anchors up," he ordered.

"Man your stations, sails away!" he finished as the ship started moving. Ella smiled as the breeze whipped her hair. When she opened them, Peter was at the front of the boat. The sun was setting and it was a picture that would forever be etched in her mind.

xxx

It was the third day when Ella noticed a change in Peter. He'd stopped picking fights with her and had honestly seemed to not remember the whole year that had just passed. It was when she first walked on deck that morning it had started.

"You're back!" he exclaimed. He rushed over to Ella and wrapped his arms around her. In surprise, she hugged him back.

"Yes, I've been back for a few weeks now, don't you remember?" she asked him confused.

"The last I remember was your letter saying that you'd reached the Northern Border," he said holding her face in his hands. He leant in to kiss her and she pulled away suddenly.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Ella asked.

"Well I was about to kiss you," he said chuckling.

"What about Persephone?"

"Who is Persephone?" he asked confused. What was happening!? He was acting like his old self again.

"Your girlfriend, you call her Persy?" Ella said slowly, hoping he'd remember something. "Have you been knocked on the head?

"You mean Persephone, the one with purple eyes that I met at the Autumn solstice party?" he asked me.

"Yes, her, your girlfriend you got when my sisters and I were away," she told him.

"She's my girlfriend," he breathed out, more to himself then me.

"Yes. How do you not remember?" she asked him.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is reading your letter and then Susan making me dance with Persephone," he said.

"How long ago was that?". By this time, they'dd garnered a little crowd. Thanks to some gossip column run by the people of Narnia, the whole Kingdom knew of their fight.

"Earlier today," he said laughing.

"But that's impossible, you've been on the boat all day and the General has been home for weeks," said the Captain. Then it clicked in Ella's mind. Distance either made or broke a spell.

"Persephone, she's a siren. It makes sense he only remembers up to when they met. He's been under her spell since then. The distance between them must've broken that spell," Ella said aloud.

"What's a siren?" Peter asked.

"Originally a type of sea nymph, sirens have evolved to be evil spirits that inhabit the bodies of others in Narnia. They find a host at it's birth and take over the body. Sirens have the ability to manipulate men and make them fall in love with themselves to get what they want," the Captain explained.

"So you're saying this Persephone person was using me to get to something," Peter said.

"Yes, most likely the throne," the Captain said.

"That's why she was asking about marriage," Ella said remembering back to the day she had returned and overheard them.

"So, I've lost a year?" Peter asked.

"Yes, because for the year you were under her spell. You looked into her eyes," Ella told him. She began to feel sick. This was all happening, unraveling so fast.

"I'm so sorry Ella," Peter said stepping closer to her. The Captain stopped him from coming my further.

"I feel sick," she told them running off to my room.

"I think you need to be filled in on some things your majesty," Captain said to Peter as Ella ran away.

Peter just thought everything could go back to normal with an apology. Yes, Ella understood he didn't know what was going on, but everyone knew; what a man said to others under a Siren's spell was his true feelings to some extent. Ella couldn't forget what had been done. Nothing was going to return to normal.

Peter waited a few minutes outside Ella's door before knocking. He'd understood what had happened thanks to the Captain's recount of the last year through what he'd heard throughout castle gossip. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes," Ella replied. Peter through he heard a little sniffle.

"May I come in?" he asked her.

"I don't see why not," Ella replied. He opened the door and saw her moving from her bed to her desk and taking a seat. He walked over and took a seat on the chair opposite her desk. Ella hurriedly busied herself as if to avoid Peter's gaze.

"I guess I have some apologising to do," he professed.

"It wasn't your fault, you were under a spell."

"I know, but the Captain old me that what a man says under the spell of a Siren is his true feelings, sort of," Peter confessed.

"It's over now anyway," Ella told him as she signed her name to a letter in front of her. Peter looked around unsure of what to say next. "Something else on your mind?" she asked him.

"Well, I know that things between won't go back to normal staright away, but I'm willing to work towards it."

"How do you propose we do that?" she snapped at him. She couldn't deal with fighting and making up. There had to be a middle ground between hate and love for a while. Ella was never the type of person to let a grudge go that easy.

"We start by being friends," Peter proposed, "remember when we started over at Aslan's camp? We gave each other a new start, a second chance."

"Yes a second chance, but I don't give someone a third," Ella aid still avoiding eye contact.

"Okay," Peter continued. He did want to save their relationship, even if it would never be romantic again. "How about we just work our way up to friends again and then go from there?"

"Look," Ella paused looking up for the first time, "our relationship in whatever form feels done to me. I don't know why and I wish I didn't feel that way but it does. So if you want to try this friend thing, it's going to take time," she pointed out.

"I understand, but I just wanted to try El. I don't care what the outcome, but I'd rather know it couldn't work than just wonder," Peter told her slowly. Ella nodded understandingly and ended the conversation by handing Peter some papers.

"What are these?" he asked her.

"Negotiations from the armies side. You asked for them but I guess you don't remember," she told him.

"No I don't, but thank you," Peter said standing up. He guessed it was his time to leave and left Ella's room quietly. Once the door was closed, Ella put her head in her hands and continued to sob quietly. She'd wanted so badly to hug Peter and forgive him, but pride had gotten in the way and everyone knew pride was her biggest downfall.

xxx

"In order for an alliance to be made, we shall Knight the High King as a knight of Galma and vice versa," said Lord Agravine from Galma. Peter nodded and looked to Ella for confirmation, that these conditions would do.

"That sounds reasonable, but we must ensure if in need Narnia will be aided by your country if war ever strikes," Ella spoke up. "We need to know if you have any quarrels already with countries we haven't made an alliance or truce with. They could feel threatened by this friendship and attack either country."

"We are not aware of any feuds currently, but Calormen has been after Galma for years. The Archenland King has kept them at bay due to our alliance so they shouldn't attack soon, although with all three of us connected to each other, it's highly unlikely they'll attack three nations worth of armies," said King Charmaine.

"Well, it looks like we've gone over every topic we needed to cover. I suggest that we are both happy with the arrangements made for both our armies and trading?" Peter asked the King and the Lord.

"Yes, we are, thank you King Peter. We'll make sure the first shipment of fabrics and spices arrive in Narnia not long after you and your General," the King replied. Ella and Peter smiled at him and signed the contract that stated the rules of their agreement.

"Now we better all go up and get some rest. The ball in honour of you is tonight and you're taking off for home tomorrow. We can't have you too tired out to party. The Queen will be very disappointed," chuckled the King.

"I don't doubt, my sister and your wife are much that same when it comes to parties," Peter said laughing as well. The two Kings found easy conversation as Ella excused herself and slipped out of the room, trying to make her way back to her room.

The castle here at Galma was more quiet than the Cair and she found it's silence comforting in times were her mind was clouded by deals of spice and men.

"Ariella dear!" called a voice. Ella turned around to see the Queen and her ladies maid trailing behind her.

"Queen Lucia," Ella greeted as the woman caught up to her.

"I believe after that boring meeting you'd be in need for something more feminine," she joked. Ella laughed but nodded. Being surrounded by old, bearded men often left her craving womanly conversation.

"Yes, I believe you are right."

"Good, I have something for you," the Queen told Ella and dragged her off to her sitting room. The two women sat down and waited for the Queen's ladies maid to return with a gift.

"You really didn't have to get me anything," said Ella and she spoke to the Queen.

"Nonsense. You're my favourite visitor to enter this castle in years. Your companionship has filled the hole my daughters left when they went off and married Dukes and Lords," she said dismissing her gift as nothing.

"I appreciate it greatly," Ella told her.

"Don't say that yet, you haven't seen it," the Queen smiled as her ladies maid returned with the gift. She placed the box on a table in front of them and opened it. Once the Queen had lifted the lid, Ella had gasped out of awe. The Queen picked up the gown and slowly pulled it out of the box.

The dress was of a carmine colour. It was long sleeved with a deep v-neck neckline. It had a full skirt and slight silver bead work.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. Just don't forget to tell me what the King Peter says when he sees you," the Queen said sipping her tea. Ella just laughed softly and thanked the Queen once more. After slight conversation, Ella returned to her room to ready herself for the ball.

Xxx

"General."

"Lord Agravine," Ella said bowing to the old Lord.

"Such a nice treat to see you out of your armour," he said joking. Ella could smell the wine on his breath, obviously he had been drinking a little more than he needed.

"It's nice to be in a dress," she replied, sipping my own wine.

"Such a beautiful one at that," he said picking up a layer and playing with it. Ella jokingly batted his hand away and couldn't help but laugh at the old mans drunken antics. He was right through. The gift from the Queen was beautiful.

"Agravine," scolded his wife Anna as she walked up to him. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"I was just admiring her dress," he complained as his wife apologised a led him away. Ella laughed, and nodded in goodbye.

"You attract the men both young and old," said Peter coming from behind.

"Unfortunately," she replied sarcastically.

"He was right, it's good to see you all dressed up. You look beautiful," Peter said smiling, his words genuine.

Ella blushed. "I haven't worn a dress since your coronation ball actually. This one is probably a new favourite," she told him.

"Have you danced yet?" he asked as my eyes drifted to the couples merrily spinning around one another.

"No, I haven't found the right partner yet. You see the ones I do choose never seem to know how to dance," Ella said. She kept watching a young girl and boy, around the same age as Peter and herself dancing around, eyes locked on one another.

"I suppose I wouldn't be able to persuade you I'm the right partner," he said solemnly.

"You once were," Ella told him quietly, looking to him but glancing away when he caught her eyes.

"For old times sake then," he said holding out his hand. Ella smiled sadly and took it. He led her out to the floor where the song had ended and the band began to play one at a slower pace. How typical. Peter bowed and she curtseyed. He took one of Ella's hands and and placed the other around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. She'd never danced like this before.

"Follow my lead," he instructed as he placed her free hand on his shoulder. He stepped back in time the the music and Ella followed. Peter moved her around the ballroom like she was floating. The locals moved to make room for them as we did. The all stared at the Narnians in awe. Some men took their partners and followed Peter's lead. Everyone was moving in sync, flowing in a circle.

"A dance from home?" she'd asked him smirking.

He looked quite proud of himself, "It's the only way I could be this close to you without crossing our friendly border," he said spinning me around. Ella smiled at his cheeky antics but enjoyed being held in his arms never the less.

xxx

**Autumn**

Peter and Ella had devised plans on the way home from Galma to rid themselves of the evil that was Persephone. Peter's feelings had only grown towards Ella, and being the work driven girl she was, she'd hardly noticed his advances.

It was few days away from Peter's 18th Birthday ball that Eden had returned to Narnia with Kris and an extra piece of jewellery. She hadn't told anyone yet and the nerves were eating away at her.

"They'll be excited," Kris told her. She knew they would be, but she also knew they'd get real mad that she's been engaged since Spring and still hasn't told them.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she told him. The dock was no more than 100m away from the boat. She could only hold her breathe when the plank had been lowered so they could off load. Slowly, the Pevensies and her sisters all came to greet her.

"Eden!" called out Lucy as she walked off the plank and onto the dock.

"Hey Lu," she replied hugging the youngest Queen.

"We've all missed you," said Susan greeting her as well.

"It's good to see you all and be home," she replied as she hugged the Kings. She walked back over to Kris and introduced him.

"This is Kris, King of the Lone Islands," she told the Pevensies.

"It's good to finally meet the man that saved our dearest friends," said Peter as he shook hands with Kris.

"Good to meet the man that bought them out of hiding," chuckled Kris. The two Kings sauntered off the the castles, no doubt discussing battle and king stuff. Poor Edmund shuffled behind, getting left out as always. It was also his 16th birthday to in a few days, but everyone was far more focused on the High King then his brother.

The girls all retreated to Susan's sitting room for tea and gossip. Eden was hyperventilating.

"So what's new?" asked Pessia as she handed Eden her tea.

"New troops being trained, the gardens have flowered wonderfully and you know been busy touring the Lone Islands restoring villages the Witches supporters destroyed," she told them. She sipped her tea avoiding eye contact.

"You have been busy," Ilana said eye her suspiciously.

"What about here?" Eden asked.

"Peter was seduced by a Siren," Lucy shouted.

"Lucy," Susan scolded her younger sister.

"Was he really?" Eden asked, intrigued by what was to come.

"Yes and she doesn't know we're back from our trip to Galma for the alliance," Ella explained.

"How did you find out?" Did you see her in bat form?" Eden asked.

"No, not bat form," Liora laughed as she watched the expressions of Susan and Lucy change.

"She had purple eyes, that was the giveaway," Susan told her.

"How are you going to get rid of her?" Eden asked.

"Well the distance put between the two when on the trip to Galma broke the spell, now where just going to have to douse her in salt," said Ella shrugging.

"Salt?" asked Lucy confused.

"Sirens are originally sea nymphs that have turned evil. You douse them with salt, their soul burns and returns to the sea leaving the body they've inhabited unharmed."

"So, the evil sea nymph wanted Narnias throne?" asked Lucy.

"Or to mess with us all," Pessia said. Whatever the sea nymph wanted, she'd be taken care of.

"So hows Kris?" asked Liora raising her brow.

"Good," Eden replied.

"Just good?" asked Ilana. They could smell her fear, they knew it. She was hiding something.

"What's wrong Eden, you seem like you're hiding something," pointed out Ella. She was the oldest and knew her sisters all to well. She could read them like books.

"Don't get angry," Eden said putting down her cup and saucer, "I wanted to come and tell you sooner but I was busy and a letter wasn't going to do."

"So tell us know," said Lucy tugging her hand.

"Kris proposed this Spring," she said holding up her hand to show the shiny sapphires that adorned her finger.

"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Ilana as she moved forward to get a better look.

"How did he ask?" asked Pessia intrigued.

"Well," Eden started. The girls occupied themselves for the next few hours going over wedding details and proposals and their dream days that they forgot about dinner and the Kings that waited for them all night.

xxx

Liora woke up to tapping on her door. Whoever it was could go away. It was too early for her to be up, even thought the sun was halfway through the sky. The knocking continued.

"Go away!" she yelled. She was going to kill Amir for letting this person this far into her room. Could they not wait until she was up?

"You have to let me in, it's my birthday," goaded Edmund from the other side of the door. Liora shot up, her fiery red hair flying about as she did so.

"Wait in my sitting room, I'll be there in a second," she yelled as she jumped out of her bed and searched through the mess on the floor for her dressing gown. She heard his feet pad down the hallway and she calmed down. She rushed to her dressing room for a brush to comb her hair in an effort to tame her curls. To no avail, brushing it only made it worse.

She walked out of her dressing room so she wouldn't keep Edmund waiting. "Morning," she chirped happily, her voice higher then usual. She could feel the blush creeping onto her face.

"Morning," he said smiling back, probably mocking her appearance.

"Happy birthday," she said taking a seat opposite him.

"Thank you," he told her. They sat in silence for a little bit. Both of them shook like leaves thanks to the nerves they harboured. They obviously had feeling for each other, they just didn't know how to convey them.

"So what was so important you had to wake me from my peaceful slumber?" she asked him.

"Well, everyone is too busy with decorating and taste testing. Peter is off training with Ella, the new recruits are proving to be a handful for her. And I'm alone and wanted to see if you'd like to go picnic with the birthday boy on the beach?" he asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth fast.

Liora laughed, "Give me a few minutes, I have to look presentable."

"Okay, I'll wait by the stairs, I have to go pack us some food. Any requests?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Surprise me." Edmund smiled and left the room. Liora let a breathe, she didn't know she was holding, out. She smiled giddily, got dressed and grabbed Edmunds present. She met him at the stairs. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear. If only her sisters could see her, they'd tease her relentlessly.

Xxx

Susan and Lucy had planned a black and white ball in honours of their brother's birthdays. Just a week apart it didn't make sense to have to separate parties. Peter was wearing royal blue robes and Edmund a dark emerald green. They shone like diamonds against a sea of black and white. Liora and Edmund had hardly left the dance floor. He kept spinning her round and round, until her white dress was twisted and she got stuck.

Susan and Odel were mingling with guests, Lucy was happily joining in with the band, singing along to her favourite songs and Peter was chatting to every important man in the room. The rest of the girls were eating, drinking, dancing merrily.

Ella had just finished dancing with Lord Agravine from Galma and was now making her way over to Peter. He should be having fun on his 18th birthday, rather than talking about politics.

"Gentlemen," she said as she approached the group of men currently conversing with Peter.

"Princess," they bowed. She smiled.

"May I borrow King Peter please, I'm afraid the young ladies around the room are missing his presence on the dance floor," she joked. The men chuckled and said goodbye to Peter. They turned away to get more wine, their glasses were obviously too empty for their liking.

"I don't want to dance with anyone," Peter said whining.

"I just said that," Ella told him, "you're dancing with me."

"I don't mind that," Peter said sparking up.

"I figured I should owe you a dance," Ella said leading him outside away from the noise of the party.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It's your birthday and you're so very good at it," she said as they reached the gazebo they had their first dance in. Realisation flashed across Peter's eyes and he smiled sadly. "For old times sake," Ella said. As if on cue, Peter's favourite Narnian song started and they slowly began to dance.

They shared one dance together as if nothing had ever changed from their first dance here. They were happy only if for a few minutes. Lucy's angelic voice carried from inside and Peter pulled Ella closer. She leant her head on his shoulders. It was a step towards bettering their relationship and both sides welcomed it. After their dance was over Ella sniffed. She stepped away from him and fixed her black, off the shoulder dress.

"Alright, we better go before you miss your cake," she said smiling sadly.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked stroking her cheek.

"Fine, now come on birthday boy," she said dragging him off. They entered the ballroom just as Susan was directing the servants on where to place the cake. Edmund stood alone on the staircase next to the towering mountain of chocolate frosting and cake. Peter hurried up and met Edmund. Edmund relaxed as he wasn't alone anymore.

The crowd started singing and at the end, they both blew out the candles. The girls looked on happily. Everything seemed peaceful. Peter was about to start his speech just as the doors at the top of the stairs flew open and made a thunderous sound as they hit marble columns.

"Happy birthday Peter," Persy said venomously as she walked down the stairs. Ever one to make an entrance, she sauntered down in her scarlet red dress, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Persephone," Peter said sternly.

"Did you think I was that stupid? I was going to find out you were back either way," she spat.

"This is not the place," Peter said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the room. Susan hurriedly apologised to the crowd for the disturbance. They all got back to partying as the cake was cut. The rest of us followed Peter into the library to deal with her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edmund.

"Coming to say happy birthday to my favourite little guy," she told them observing her nails.

"Well, you weren't invited to do so," said Susan.

"You should leave now," said Ella growling. Persephone just rolled my eyes.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you've reeked havoc in the castle ever since you arrived. If you want us to expose you to every other country that is in attendance tonight, I suggest you leave," growled Pessia.

"You can't prove anything," she spat.

"Really, because I heard siren's don't like salt," said Edmund as Liora handed him a jar of salt from the kitchen.

"Peter please," she hurriedly pleaded, "it's me, your Persy. Your brother is going to salt me until my soul burns and returns to the ocean," she pleaded. Persephone flashed her eyes and suddenly Peter was entranced once again. "Peter, you have to save me."

"She's casting the spell again!" yelled Liora.

"Stop her!" Ilana yelled.

"I-I can't," exclaimed Edmund.

"Peter hurry, save me. The fire is getting closer," she whined.

"Ella, do something," Susan gasped.

"What?" she asked. Ella might've gotten him back to the start, but Persephone was not about to let her take him again.

"True loves kiss," Lucy pleaded. Peter suddenly turned to them, his eyes locked on Edmund. He grabbed the salt and threw them down.

"How dare you!" Peter exclaimed grabbing Edmund's hand.

"Ella!" Edmund gasped.

"But we're not like that anymore!" Ella hesitated.

"Just do it and find out!" Pessia said. She ran up to Edmund and grabbed Peter's hand.

"Peter stop, this won't help anything. You have to remember true love. The love for your siblings. You would never treat them like this."

"Get out of my way!" he yelled.

"Kiss him, silly!" exclaimed Lucy. Ella took a deep breath and Persephone gasped. As she kissed him, rather passionately and longingly, her spell broke. His hands tangled up in her hair and pulled her closer. Her hands ran around his neck. They broke apart and stared at one another, surprised. I felt weak.

Susan grabbed the jar of salt that had spilled on the carpet, she took a big handful and threw it at a weak Persephone. Lucy joined in and piercing shriek left Persephone's mouth. A cloud of silver left the body and rose in the air. Everyone stared.

"What now?" asked Edmund.

"Just wait," Pessia said calmly. They continued to watch as the cloud got smaller and then burst out, every particle escaping through an opened window. The body that was the real Persephone slumped in the chair. She woke up and stared around.

"Is it gone?" she asked very scared.

"It's gone now," said Ilana.

"I'm so so sorry. Ever since I could remember she's been taking over my body," Persephone spoke.

"It wasn't your fault," Susan said.

"We should get you home before the guests notice who you are," said Ella smiling.

"Okay," she nodded. Pessia and Ilana led her outside and accompanied her back to the Northern Castle. From there she was to make her own way home to Anvard. Everyone else returned to the party. Peter and Ella didn't talk for the rest of the night. The kiss even thought meant to save Peter, proved that they did in fact love each other, and after everything that information was just too much to handle.

xxx

**Winter**

Pessia tried to turn over in her bed but was met with restriction. She opened her eyes to see Ella, her hair covering half her face as she snored away. She tried to turn to the other side but couldn't due to Ilana and Liora snuggled up on the other side of her. She frowned, why were they all here. The only time they ever felt a pull to be together this strong was around...their birthdays. She smiled and fell back in the bed with a thud.

"Why are you in my bed?" groaned Ella. She opened her eye to face Pessia and blew hair away from her eyes.

"Correction, why are you in my bed?" Pessia asked smirking. Ella's head ticked over with the possibilities. She sunk back down into the bed.

"It's not our birthdays already is it?" she asked.

"Did someone say birthdays?" Liora asked groggily.

"Explains why you're on top of me," grumbled Ilana as she pushed Liora off the bed. Liora hit the ground with a thud.

"Play nice," Ella said sitting up.

"One hundred and eighteen today," said Pessia.

"I think my bones are breaking from old age," said Liora as she got up off the floor and smacked Ilana. The girls giggled. Birthdays weren't a big deal for them as December was full of them. They usually decided to celebrate on the first with was Ella's real birthday.

"Technically, you're still one hundred and seventeen, Ella is the only old one," Ilana joked.

"I can still run circles around you," Ella retorted. They all got out off bed and dressed for breakfast, no doubt the Pevensies would have put out a spread due to the lack of partying much to Susan's dismay.

They reached the Eastern terrace where the Pevensies were waited and talking quietly. It was awfully cold by they insisted on having breakfast outside. Crazy humans.

"Here the old gals are," joked Edmund. Liora sat down next to him and punched him. He pretended to be injured and Liora scoffed. Never the less Edmund placed a happy birthday kiss on her cheek and she smiled. They'd only just become official but it was obvious they'd been courting in secret.

"We may be old, but we're not as wrinkly as you," joked Ilana. Susan choked on her juice, she thought the joke was hilarious as only Susan could.

"Well, shall we start with presents?" Peter asked them. They nodded eagerly. They hadn't received presents in a long time. Firstly, Lucy passed them all a small box. Inside was a different hair piece that held each ones favourite flowers recreated by precious gems. Susan passed them all boxes, containing a hat, or a scarf even a pair of shoes for Pessia. Edmund handed everyone but Liora a book. He gave Liora a new bronze plated telescope. Peter then gave each of the girls different presents. A new set of feather for Ilana's arrows. Pessia got a new ink well, Liora got a new set of riding boots.

"Now this, is also your Christmas present, but I had to get it made," he said smiling as he handed Ella a square box. She lifted the lid and gasped.

"Peter!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" everyone asked intrigued. She turned it around to show them. It was a silver necklace, that wrapped around her neck tightly. It was made to look like vines, and in each ending of the vine had a diamond encrusted into it.

"That was better than my present from you," said Susan joking.

"Don't worry Su, I'll let you borrow it," Ella told her. She turned to Peter and hugged him. Things were getting better between them. Yes they loved each other but they still had to work towards their relationship. This present only cemented Peter's love and no one at that table could deny how enwrapped in Ella the High King was.

The Pevensies still hadn't finished the present giving though. "There is one more thing," said Lucy.

"Oh no, no more please, we've been spoilt enough," Ilana said greatfully.

"Not from us. It's from Eden," said Edmund handing Liora an envelope. She opened it and pulled out a cream card.

"The the royal family of Narnia and the Order of the Lioness, King Kris of Galma and Princess Eden of Narnia, invite you to celebrate their wedding in the coming Spring," Liora read out. The girls squealed in excitement as Peter and Edmund shook their heads laughing.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," said Pessia uncharacteristically.

xxx

Council meetings had seemed the get longer and more boring the more the group attended them. Usually Lucy was excused as most of the lioness' and Susan unless it was to do with their individual patrols. This was one of those meeting and they didn't hide the content at missing it.

"Why is it always us?" asked Edmund as he huffed, walking do the hallway. Peter laughed as he opened the door for Ella. She walked in followed by Edmund and then Peter.

"Gentlemen," she greeted them.

"Princess, Kings," some replied.

"So what had bought us together for the second time this week? I wasn't aware we had scheduled a meeting," Peter said, hiding his annoyance at being called in again.

"A letter sire, from the North," said a Duke.

"The north?" asked Ella concerned.

"This letter came from an elderly man who said he'd met you whilst you were looking for Eden," the Duke said.

"Yes, I remember, what's in the letter?" she asked intrigued.

"He says that the giants have gotten wilder, they've joined forces with the tribes of the Wild Lands."

"That's impossible, both of those nations are too far," Edmund pointed out.

"Obviously not," Peter said. "What else did he say in the letter?"

"The villages along the border have retreated from the border to avoid destruction. The gentle giants have tried their best to hold them off so far, but things are looking grim."

"So what should we do?" asked another Lord.

"I would suggest going to the Gentle Giants for help," Peter planned. He looked to Ella to get her thoughts.

"Yes, we could make an alliance with them, join forces and go to battle with the Tribes and giants if worse comes to worse," she finished. The table nodded.

"We'll go with a small company of men just incase they intercept us," Edmund stated.

"You'll leave in the Spring for a meeting with the King and Queen of Harfang, we'll send notice as to what we ask and wait for a response, then we'll go from there," said a Duke.

"My sisters wedding is in the spring," Ella interjected. The Dukes all looked at her funnily.

"Princess, you must remember you are also a General, matters of your country come before matters of state," a Duke said sternly.

"Right," Ella replied. Peter shook his head.

"Can't we at least organise the meeting for the start of Spring? The wedding isn't until later."

The Duke nodded reluctantly, "I'll see what I can do."

"Is that all?" asked Edmund. He was clearly ready to leave now he knew what was happening. He wanted to go and build snowmen with Liora; she wouldn't let him go unless he said yes.

"Yes," a Lord said, "we'll let you know if we here anything." The three of them stood up, bowed and left the room. When the door was closed they stood there looking at each other. They were obviously troubled by the news.

"I'm glad that's over but I can't shake the feeling this will be bloody," said Edmund stretching. He'd grown a whole head and shoulder over the last year. He was towering over Ella. With him stretching it only high lighted her smallness.

"All we can do is hope they'll settle down once we build an alliance with the Ettins," said Peter as he started walking down the stairs to the library.

"Well, I'm off," said Edmund as he kept walking down the steps. Ella waved and entered the room with Peter.

"Thanks for speaking up about the wedding," she said after they'd settled down on different chairs and opened the books they'd been reading before the meeting was called.

"I know how much it means to you, and everyone," he said smiled.

"Hopefully this won't take long," she told Peter.

"It shouldn't. And if it does El, they'll understand," he told her. She nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence reading about lands far away and problems not of their own.

xxx

It was Christmas dinner, everyone was laughing and pulling apart bon bons. Lucy was quite upset that Narnia didn't have any so she decided to make them and the born-Narnians loved them. Everyone wore their paper crowns as they ate.

Everyone retreated to their rooms that night to place away presents and rest after a long day of parading through the streets this morning and entertaining guests at lunch. However Peter had another idea. He ran up to Ella as she was retreating down the hall, he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"Peter!" she whisper yelled.

"Come on, just follow me," he whisper yelled back. The ran through the halls until the reach their gazebo. The roof was covered in snow as was the path.

"My shoes are going to get wrecked," she told him. He huffed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Saving your shoes," he told her. He reached the gazebo and put her down on the marble floor.

"I could kill you," she said hitting him lightly.

"But you won't," he teased. He took off his robe and wrapped it around her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked gesturing to their surroundings.

"Well," he started, "I felt bad that you missed out on a present from me."

"Don't be silly, the necklace was more than enough," she pointed rubbing the silver around her neck.

"Well, I also lied, because I have another present," he told her.

"What-" She was cut off as Peter pulled her close quickly and kissed her. It was undeniable to say it the perfect moment, for Ella welcomed the kiss which was evident as she wrapped her arms and Peter's robe around him too. He cupped her face and she felt his smile. She too smile back too. They pulled apart. They'd started over and now it was up to them to continue on as friends to more which was evident it was not much further in the future.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **

**Much love, allycat23!**

**x**


End file.
